


Chivalry is not dead

by margoteve



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Friendship is Magic, Gen, I dub this the Knight AU, side of Nathiris for the initial chapters, slow-ish burn??? who knows, starts right before the season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: .... and only slightly evil.A princess usually has a loyal knight. An Oracle will help with that.





	1. The Fate is Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .... and has terrible sense of humour.
> 
> New (and optional) magical stage of princess-y development! Magical new arrivals! Glamrock has no chill! (and Author is terrible at summaries)

Iris wasn’t sure what was going on but there was a certain kind of excited tension among her friends for the past couple days. There has been talk about knights and Oracles but Iris was a bit busy between Nate, school and saving the world from the evil twins to really pay attention to the whispering.

“Okay guys, what’s going on?” She finally cornered all four of her friends, right before their rehearsal.

“What do you mean?” Talia raised her head up from tying up her trainers.

Auriana got a look at Iris and gasped. “Oh no! We didn’t explain anything to you!” She bounced at her friend wrapping her arms around her.

“Explain what?” Carissa stopped playing with Amaru switching her attention to the trio.

“Tempus Oraculus!” Auriana threw her hands up squealing. “I can’t believe we forgot to explain it to you! It’s the best time ever!”

“Here I thought Shanila was the best,” Iris smiled at how excited Auriana got. It must have been big.

“Tempus Oraculus,” Talia started explaining and Iris payed more attention to her, “it’s a sacred week among all princesses before the age of 18 when the Oracle would appoint a knight to those chosen after careful observation.

“Before Gramorr, all princesses between age 15 and 18 from all of Ephedia would gather in one place for a week. Oracle would observe them sometimes openly, sometimes secretly and assess them. When the week would finish the Oracle calls the name of the princess and gives her the name of her knight.”

“Okay so… we get like a bodyguard??” Iris somehow could not understand what was so great about this thing.

“A knight is not a bodyguard,” Lyna joined in. “They are the power vessel to boost you up, support. In turn they become more powerful when in sync with you. Not all princesses get a knight, so it’s super special to all of us if we get chosen.”

“Huh, cool.” The Ephedian princess blinked absorbing the new info.

“Oooh and there’s so many stories about princesses falling in looove with their knights~!” Auriana was bouncing excitedly all over the place. She grabbed Talia’s hands and started spinning with her, deaf to the protests of her friend. “The bond forged in heat of a battle, the sacrifice~,” she swooned aiming to fall into Talia’s arms but the Xerian princess sidestepped away from her, letting Auriana fall onto the floor.

“It’s not about romance Auriana!” Talia scolded her, as Volta’s princess was standing up again rubbing her behind. “It’s our duty to work with our knights if we get them. We have to defeat Gramorr, it’s not time for silly stuff!” She huffed, crossing her arms on her chest.

“What about a liiiiil bit of romance?” Auriana grinned innocently, giggling, holding up her thumb and forefinger, millimetres apart.

“Ugh!” she batted her hand away.

“So when does it start? How is it all gonna happen?” Iris quickly drew the attention back to explaining the event.

“We were not sure,” Talia replied. “Since Gramorr took over, the place Tempus Oraculus used to be held at became unaccessible and the Oracle keeps changing her tactic each year.”

“But she sent us a message this morning!” Auriana exclaimed. “She’s coming here! To us! Isn’t this great?!”

From the look on Talia’s face, Iris wasn’t so sure. “What’s wrong Talia?”

Xeris’ princess sighed crossing her arms on her chest, unsure if or how to answer that.

“Marina, the current Oracle, is someone I know, she’s... “ she trailed off and then got cut off by Auriana.

“Super duper awesoooome!”

“Weird,” Talia finished stressing her words, “she’s not bad, thought it’s hard to describe. She’s always been very cryptic even before she was chosen as the Oracle and her choices are… odd. Kinda.”

“But they work perfectly all the time!” Lyna added.

“Yeah, I talked with some of the other princesses who met her and got their knights. The choice sometimes might seem questionable at first but they work out great in the end.” Carissa agreed with her. “Even those before Marina were like that from what I heard.”

Iris nodded. “So when is she coming?”

“In a couple of days probably,” Talia grumbled.

“Then we better tell Auntie Ellen about a new guest in the house.”

Aunt Ellen of course didn’t mind a friend of Talia’s (since that’s how they decided to introduce the Oracle) staying for a week at their house. All that was left, was wait and not get killed by the twins latest scheme meanwhile.

Surprisingly the upcoming days before the visit went quietly. The girls could concentrate on their schoolwork (as much as possible) and rehearsals. Finally, one rainy afternoon there was a knock on the doors.

“Coming!” Aunt Ellen called leaving the kitchen.

Lolirock were in practice, judging by the distant sounds coming from downstairs.

Ellen wiped her hands over a rag and threw it over her shoulder before unlocking the doors.

“Hello, may I help you?” She asked the figure before her.

It was a young girl about 18 maybe, brown skinned with almost floor length violet hair. A bright yellow tattoo ran from between her brows and down her nose. She had a white cane in her hand and sunglasses on her nose. Her other hand was occupied by an umbrella. Next to her was a suitcase.

“Yes, in fact you could. I am Marina.”

“Oh! You must be the friend girls told me about!” Ellen remembered. “Please come on in, let me take your umbrella.”

“Thank you.” Marina nodded gratefully and handed the umbrella to Ellen before taking her suitcase and carefully tapping her cane over the floors.

“About five steps forward to your right is a living room.” Ellen guided her with her words. “You can wait there for everyone. Would you like something to drink?”

“No, thank you. You are most kind.” Marina smiled, locating a sofa and sitting on it. She stretched her legs with a pleased hum. She was wearing rather thin clothes considering the weather and chill has set under her skin while being outside. Aunt Ellen's house provided much warmth.

The Oracle hummed to herself, straightening her ankle length, purple skirt and adjusted the leaf-shaped  hair ornaments on her head, brushing over the slightly damp hair. Hopefully she would dry quickly. Earth was always trickier to predict than Ephedia with way less magic here.

Marina’s head turned toward the entrance when she heard the footsteps of four people, one of them being Ellen. The rest she assumed were Auriana, Iris and Talia. Hmm, only three. She expected all five of the princesses to be there…

“You’re here!” She suddenly got tackled hugged by a person with a bubbly voice. “I’m Auriana. It’s so nice to meet you!”

Auriana, okay. She quickly noted the voice and the way Volta’s princess moved around. As well as the smell. As soon as Marina was freed, another person approached.

“Welcome to Sunny Bay, I’m Iris.” said a soft, kind voice.

“Pleased to make acquaintance,” Marina replied with small smile. She sensed a small tension in the room. “Yes, I’m blind. Were you offering me a handshake?”

Iris cleared her throat. “Yes.”

“Okay.” Marina instantly stretched her hand out. Soon she felt a hesitant hand squeeze hers. She smiled in encouragement. “I’m Marina. But you probably already know that.”

“Hey.” Marina heard from her left side.

“Talia.” Her smile widened and she turned more or less toward the third girl. “It’s been ages!”

“Yeah, it’s been awhile since I saw you.” Talia admitted sheepishly.

“And I have never seen you. So we’re good.” Marina joked getting a nervous chuckle from everyone.

“I have refreshments!” Aunt Ellen called as she walked in with a tray of food and pitcher of lemon water, saving everyone from awkward silence.

She set all that down on a coffee table in front of Marina. “Help yourself girls.”

“Thank you,” Marina eagerly grabbed a sandwich and munched on it.

Talia, Iris and Auriana went for some water and all four settled on the couch. Aunt Ellen stayed a while asking questions - where Marina was from (“Australia”), how was the journey (“Taxi driver got my luggage to the doors”) does she like barbecue (“sure, it’s lovely”) and so on and so forth, until Iris suggested they move upstairs to the girls rooms so Marina can rest after the trip.

When they were safe upstairs the girls sat Marina down for their own Q&A session.

“So… when do we start?” Auriana sat closely to the Oracle, eyes big with anticipation.

Marina smiled, feeling the excitement from the red head. “First I would prefer if all _five_ of the princesses were here.”

“I have sent a message to Lyna and Carissa. They should be here soon,” Talia said.

“Good, I will explain everything then,” Marina decided.

“Um… Can I ask a question?” Iris almost felt like raising her hand, until she realised how absurdly useless it would be to do so. “Does the Oracle have anything to do with Oracle gems?”

“Well, you just asked two,” Marina joked. “But yes, you’re right. Oracle Gems and the crown they are on were given to the first Queen of Ephedia by the first Oracle,” she explained. “My job as an Oracle is easy: advise, warn, choose.”

“Did you know Gramorr was going to attack?” Iris continued with questions before Talia, alarmed, could stop that one.

“I was not an Oracle then, but the previous one sensed a great evil was going to strike. She didn't know the date when,” Marina seemed saddened. “Our- my gift, doesn't outright tell me what and when it will happen. Sometimes it’s just a feeling. Other times a distorted image. Future is a lot trickier than you think Iris. It depends a lot on personal choices of people.” She took a breath in. “Your destiny is in your own hands. So was Gramorr’s.”

Iris looked thoughtful. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

“We’re here!” Carissa barged into the room, with Lyna in tow, interrupting any further questioning.

“Perfect,” Marina smiled standing up. “We can proceed then. Please stand up and form a circle with me.” she ordered producing a white glowing orb.

The girls did as she said. Marina pushed the orb in the middle of a circle humming a soft melody under her breath. Iris tried to catch the words but she realized she understood nothing. The melody was sweet and it woke something up within her. Involuntary all princesses closed their eyes, bowing their heads. The melody continued and the orb seemed to grow. They stretched their hands toward it without being told anything. The light touched their fingertips and reacted to it with buzzing. Suddenly the white glow had colours in it. Blue, pink, purple, seafoam green and orange. Then the orb split in five parts and shot out from the room through the roof disappearing into the night.

Marina stopped singing and the princesses blinked, as if woken up from a dream.

“I will never get used to this,” Talia sighed, rubbing her eyes.

“Woah! That was awesome!” Auriana exclaimed and then yawned. “But I am so tired now…”

“What happened just now?” Iris looked at the Oracle.

“The orbs were sent into the world to seek your perfect knight.” Marina replied simply. "Now we wait."

Somewhere else, in a cave at the borders of Sunny Bay, a pair of twins were kneeling in front of a waterfall.

“You both must be aware that the Oracle has arrived on Earth,” Gramorr spoke from it in a falsely calm, informative tone but becoming more agitated as he went on. “She must be stopped from assigning knights to princesses. Capture her and deliver to me!” He shouted the last sentence angrily at Mephisto and Praxina.

“We won’t fail you, Your Darkest Darkness.” Mephisto swore.

“Oh, you better not,” now Gramorr became amused, “because if you do one of you won’t see the daylight For A Very Long Time!” his voice thundered inside the cave as he smashed his fist over the throne. “Maybe this will finally motivate you to be successful.”

The twins looked at each other and shuddered. “Absolutely, my Lord.” Praxina agreed with him. “No failure this time. You will have the Oracle before you even know it!”

“Good. NOW GET TO WORK!” Gramorr disappeared from the waterfall and the twins could breathe again. Until the freak out started.

“We’re screwed,” Mephisto bemoaned. “This time he is really not joking.”

“Quiet! I am thinking.” Praxina huffed.

“Oh this better be good, we don’t have that much time for this,” he swayed on the balls of his feet. Mephisto hated working under time pressure. He liked his plans well developed, fortunately Praxina didn’t have that problem. “Why didn't he capture her before?” Mephisto pouted.

“Because my uninformed brother,” Praxina sighed, “The Oracle can sense danger to her person and move from one location to another, but on Earth-”

“She’s distracted and may let her guard down a little.” Mephisto caught on her train of thoughts. “I see. Still maybe we should aim our attack at those around her instead of her. Then strike the last moment!”

“Look at you brother, actually using your brains!” Praxina giggled ignoring his offended ‘hey!' “Now we need a perfect monster for the job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the s2 e2 of Lolirock I was thinking of what Mephisto said about being Iris' knight. So here it comes. Brace yourself cause I'm sure gonna mix up some sads with fluffs.
> 
> Beta Read by Followmetoyourdoom. Who is an amazing and talented writer and honestly check out her stuff.  
> Plz leave a kudo and a comment so I will know whatcha think about this.


	2. Bad Luck Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most accidents happen at home, we're about to test this theory. Prepare for a _brush_ with fate.

Ellira was getting ready for bed, laying under the covers and reading a book, when she heard a soft knock on her doors. 

“Um… Aunt Ellen? Can I come in?”

She smiled hearing Iris voice and replied. “Of course, my dear. Come inside.”

The door creaked open and Iris stuck her head through the gap, a shy smile on her face. “I wasn’t sure if you were already asleep.” She stepped fully inside and closed the door behind her.

“For you, I am always awake,” Ellira said fondly. “Now, tell me what’s wrong.” She patted a spot on the bed next to her. As Iris climbed on the bed, the woman remembered a time when Iris was much younger, doing just that to hide from storms or scary monsters in her closet. Ellira would then tell her stories - about enchanted castles, evil sorcerers and brave princesses. A stray dragon or two would make it’s way into the stories, as well as heated battles and loyal friends. Iris used to listen to these stories with wide eyes, full of wonder and dreams of being part of them, the storm long forgotten. Those were such wonderful times , and it looked like they came true...

“You… know who Marina is, right?” Iris nestled herself in Ellira’s arms, her head resting over her guardian’s shoulder, curled up at Ellira’s side.

“I am well aware, yes. Are you worried about the final decision?” the older woman hugged Iris with one arm to herself, observing the girl’s face with soft look.

Iris nodded.

“I am not surprised,” Ellira continued, “it is one of the very important stages of Ephedia’s princesses lives. I remember when I became your mother’s knight.”

That caused Iris’s head to shot up staring at Ellira with shock. “You were mom’s…?” 

Ellira nodded. “Yes,” she chuckled at the memory. “This is why she knew she could trust me with you. You were her greatest treasure. It pained me to leave, but as long as I could feel her alive…” She sighed. It was never easy to talk about.

“What is it like? To have a knight?”

“Well, I don’t know how it feels for the princess, but from knights perspective? It’s… odd. At first of course. You suddenly feel here,” she poked Iris’ chest., “a presence, a second flow of magic. A bit like… thrumming, under your skin. That’s how I know your mother is still alive.”

Iris hugged Ellira tighter, hiding her face in her guardian’s chest, like a child seeking comfort. Ellira brushed through Iris’ hair lightly. Such a brave child, with so many burdens yet not even once she complained. 

“It will be fine, Iris.” She assured the girl. “Being a knight and princess is a learning experience and very rewarding. Whoever will be your knight is going to be really lucky.” She kissed the top of Iris’ head.

Iris nodded and sighed. “Thank you Aunt Ellen.” She gave Ellira a brave smile. “I’ll go to bed now.” Slowly she untangled herself from the blankets and slid off the bed. 

“Okay, honey. If you ever need advice - I’m here.” Ellira watched Iris smile and nodded again before leaving. The doors softly clicking as she closed them.

The woman sighed. Being a parent really wasn't easy, especially when your child had to bear so much…

The next day the girls woke up early to get ready for school. Marina was up with them as well, sitting at the side, listening to their banter and daily routines. At one point she let Auriana braid her hair and now there were small bells in her hair, ringing with soft chimes everywhere she went.

Of course Talia tried to scold the Princess of Volta but Marina honestly didn’t mind. In fact, the hair in braid were much easier to control than have her hair loose. She especially liked the comb , that Auriana put at the base of the braid.

“You never braided your hair before?” Lyna asked her over breakfast.

“It’s not like I have the skill or time for it. Usually my day is way fuller than now. I get up much earlier than this. Coming here is a bit like… a vacation I guess,” she admitted. 

“Wow, you sound like such a busy lady,” Aunt Ellen chuckled pouring everyone a glass of orange juice. 

“You can say that,” she smiled kindly taking a sip of her juice.

While the girls were at school, Marina would meditate; follow them with her spiritual form and observe how their souls resonated with their environment. Talia’s melody was more calculated, stricter and in check. Auriana was vivid and colourful, very upbeat. She jumped from one tune to another, the same way her interest in boys would change. Iris was a calmer, honest tune, like her voice. There wasn’t much she would hide. Lyna was elegant, graceful and swift like the wind. Carissa gave off strong vibes, like a kick of a drum, steady and firm. They all created something unique. The orbs she sent out into the world were looking for something complimentary - different but still harmonious. 

After class Iris, Talia and Auriana returned home, while Lyna and Carissa headed to their side jobs - Carissa to the gym and Lyna to the tea shop. The trio first went up to check on Marina, who gladly agreed to listen to their rehearsal. The girls had a concert in couple days and had to practice. 

The next day was almost identical, except the braid has been decorated with a very pretty, old comb Auriana "borrowed" from Talia. Also after school all five princesses went with Marina for a walk in the park on their way to the concert hall. The rehearsal was to be held there that day.

The Oracle was enjoying herself so far until things started to turn… odd. No matter where they were, small mishaps followed Marina. They didn't happen to her specifically, but to those around her - the humans around her.

Like at the park, where Marina was smelling the flowers in the Greenhouse, a small child - a boy - approached her. He was crying about losing his parents in the alleys. She and Iris took the boy back and Iris almost got hit by a bike. At first Marina took it as an accident. These things sometimes happen. It was unfortunate but nothing abnormal, so they checked on the biker who had swerved, landing himself in the bushes.  Once they were sure he was okay, they then went back to the rest. 

Then there was the light that almost fell on Auriana, and Talia very nearly got stuck in an elevator. There were too many coincidences for one day. Marina started to keenly watch the nearest future of the princesses, trying to see what was the cause.

Or who.

Oh she was quite certain it was those twins that the princesses had to fight constantly, but she kept trying to catch the monster that was causing all this. The slippery thing was constantly escaping her sight and it wasn’t like she could spare that much. The lesser amount of magic on Earth and the fact she had to pay attention to the five orbs was not helping her case. Worst part was that the accident were getting more and more dangerous. And closer to home. 

The last accident hurt Auriana. The Voltan princess was now sporting a nasty cut on her arm and Marina decided she had to lean on the trio for some help with solving the predicament. Especially with the concert coming up in just an hour.

She explained everything when they were sitting in the dressing room, taking a break. 

“So you are saying someone is accessing your ability to see the future?” Talia looked very worried, for a good reason.

“Yes, there is a possibility.” Marina nodded. “On Ephedia I am far more protected. My magic is stronger as well. Here…” she didn't have to finish. 

Iris furrowed her brows, thinking. “Maybe the reason you can't see what is going on is because you're watching us and not yourself?”

“That… is a good idea but it might not be that easy.”

“Why?”

“My fate is rather… blurry when I try to access it. In normal circumstances of course. I can try, but I cannot guarantee success.”

“Makes sense,” Talia nodded. “It could be tempting to just change your fate if you could see it.”

“I'd love to see aaaall my future,” Auriana threw in. “I could see my boyfriend and where I’d live…”

“How you die.” Talia pointed out, rather coldly.

Auriana paused blinking, “Yes, that too I guess.” She sulked on the sofa.

“I will try my best.” Marina decided with a sigh, then smiled bravely at them. “I will need some space though. An atmosphere for meditation. It’s going to take a lot out of me so I will need as much help as possible.”

“Got it! Tell us what you need,” Iris was filled with new determination.

The dressing room was a bit too small so the girls set everything up backstage. Talia drew a circle with a white chalk and Auriana set candles and incense on the floor. Iris found some clear crystals and set them down in front of Marina as she sat in the centre of the circle, guided there by the girls.

She took off her sunglasses, handing them to Auriana, her eyes closed, and inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly. Suddenly the candles lit as a small draft of wind seemed to pick up out of nowhere around Marina. The crystals shone white, giving Marina a spooky underlighting. The magic spun around her; white, sparkling smoke swirled around her, raising her hair and undoing the knots of the braid Auriana done for her again. It caused all the decorations to fall out, including the intricate comb. 

It clattered on the ground. Iris reached to pick it up but then it screeched all of a sudden and began to run away. 

“Girls! It’s a monster, don’t let it get away!” She called to Auriana and Talia, breaking Marina’s concentration, the magic disappearing. 

“Stay here,” Talia shouted over her shoulder to the Oracle going behind Iris.

“Sure, I’ll just 'stay here'… not like I have anywhere else to go,” Marina muttered to herself standing alone in the middle of her magic circle.

After a while, when it seemed that the girls were not coming back, she sat under the wall to wait. Suddenly from her left she heard footsteps approaching. She didn't recognize them, maybe someone from the venue’s crew. The steps were very confident, purposeful and something wasn't sitting right with her about this.

She smelled magic. It thrummed around the person with black essence. Marina immediately went on high alert.

The person stopped in front of her.

“Hey, you’re waiting for someone here?” The voice wasn’t that bad, though bordering on pompous, and a hint of mischief underlined the seemingly sincere question. Its owner was a male most likely. 

“Yes, for my friends. They will be here soon.” She assured him but was certain that this was not going to make him go away.

“Well, I will need you to leave the backstage anyway, no one outside of the band and employees are allowed,” he informed her.

She could hear him switch his weight from one leg to the other, the wooden panels creaking slightly. 

“I am friends with the band,” she replied patiently and he snorted.

“Yeah, right. Everyone say that,” he said stretching the first ‘e’ in ‘everyone’. “You’ll have to come with me.”

The stranger reached to grab her, so she stood up quickly, moving away from him.

“Thank you for your concerns but I’d rather not go with you.” She stated firmly.

The guy growled angrily at her. “Look lady, just make it easier on both of us.” The wooden floor squeaked again under his shoes, signaling when he shifted his weight again, letting her know he was going to launch himself at her. 

She jumped again but stumbled over a candle, her attacker must have knocked over, barely catching herself on the speakers.

“Stop moving! I thought you were blind.” He turned around, furiously stomping his foot before trying to cast a spell to stop her.

Marina avoided it. “Just because one cannot use their eyes does not mean they completely blind.” She hissed feeling a slight pain in her side where she hit it on the speaker, then she threw an immobilizing spell at his feet.

The attacker yelled when his feet got stuck in white crystal. “Praxina!” He cried out. And that was last thing she remembered until the princesses freed her. 

The Princesses and Marina were still in the battle arena, the thick scent of offensive magic filling the air, giving the Oracle an idea of what might have gone down there.

“Ow,” she groaned, holding her head. She was feeling kind of wobbly. “Well, that was an interesting first.” She muttered to herself. 

Talia, stabilized her, holding her arm and wrapping one arm behind Marinas back. 

“How do you feel?” 

“As if a herd of Klapznacks just marched through my head.” Marina grimaced rubbing her forehead. 

“We shouldn't have left you on your own,” Iris bit her lower lip, worried about what could have happened if they didn't arrive right after Praxina trapped Marina in the crystal. 

“It was unwise, yes,” the Oracle agreed. “But there is no point in wondering over what ifs when things have already happened,” she stood on her own, thanking Talia for the assistance with a nod. “Do you know what was the source of all this?”

“Well…” There was a hesitation in Talia’s voice. “The comb was something I bought in the market yesterday… turns out it was one of the twin’s monsters.”

“Aaand I borrowed it to make your hairstyle prettier,” Auriana admitted shuffling a bit on her feet. “We’re really sorry.”

Marina shook her head. “Don’t worry. I am fine now. The monster defeated, enemy gone. It is time to rejoice.” She reached to Iris resting a hand on her shoulder. “I believe you three still have a concert to play?”

“She's right,” Talia agreed, “we should get ready, there is not much time left.”

“And let's look on the bright side!” Auriana added. “The twins never make two evil plans a week, meaning we won't see them soon!” 

Marina said nothing to that, just smiled and nodded. There was something she had to check.

Later - after the concert - Marina was sitting in her room at Aunt Ellen’s. She had her hair loose, pooling around her and her white magic slowly spiralling around her. The orb that belonged to Iris changed it course, returning to Earth. There was someone - a very promising candidate - that needed to be verified.

Meanwhile, outside Sunny Bay, Mephisto and Praxina materialized in their cave. 

“Phase one of our plan is complete, Master,” Praxina reported to Gramorr who was awaiting their return. 

“Good. Make sure you don’t mess this up,” The evil sorcerer sounded mildly optimistic. 

“We won't Your Evilness. This time they won't see us coming,” Mephisto grinned. “Quite literally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reading as usual by my fantastic followmetoyourdoom (I strongly suggest you check out her "Helpless" story, it is really good.)  
> If you liked the chapter - please leave a comment/kudos, I REALLY appreciate it.  
> Also yes I did changed the ships in this story, sorry about that I changed my mind, while writing this thing. I have most of the chapter 3 written (it was supposed to be a part of this chapter but I think it flows better this way. Some more action coming your way. Also I should update LoveStuck soon...ish.  
> Happy Reading!


	3. Mist opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins' scheme's final phase falls into place. It's time to battle! Watch out for flying crystal shards!

After a day and a half of relative peace, all five princesses plus one Oracle walked into the smoothie shop.

“- and you really have to try Loli Lime Sublime!” Auriana continued her excited explanation of all the amazing Earth stuff.

“That sounds great. I will definitely try it.” Marina politely agreed as they walked up to the counter. 

“I'm hearing a round of Loli Lime Sublimes coming right up,” Nathaniel greeted them with a wide smile. “Who’s the new friend?”

“Hi, Nate,” Iris smiled at him as they stopped by the bar. “This is Marina, she’s visiting us.”

“Hello.” Marina waved. “I’ve heard a lot about this place. I’m thrilled to visit and try your smoothies.” 

Nathaniel chuckled lightly and turned to make their order. “I’m glad to hear this. Go take a seat, I’ll bring your orders in a moment.”

The girls headed to the couches. Marina turned her head as if she was listening to Iris then back to the direction where Nate was. She hummed to herself for a moment, stroking her jaw before speaking

“You like him, don’t you?”

The girls giggled as Iris blushed. “Um, well yes,” she started playing with her hair. “How did you got all that from-”

“Oh I listened to your energy, you’re just buzzing when he’s close. It’s fascinating.” Marina shrugged. Still a sly smile bloomed on her lips. “But you really don’t have to be an Oracle to sense the love in the air,” she added in a quieter, a bit teasing tone.

“What’s in the air?” Nate asked, interrupting the teasing session that was about to happen.

“My hair this morning,” Marina replied swiftly. “The static is a killer.”

“Well, it looks fine to me.” He set the smoothies in front of the girls.

“Thanks, I grew it myself to be like this.” The Oracle nodded taking a sip of her smoothie. “Mmm, this is really good!”

“Hey Iris, what are you doing later today?” Nate turned to Iris.

“Oh, today I-” she started but Auriana interrupted her instantly, almost throwing herself at the table.

“Nothing! She’s completely free!” She waved her hand.

“Auriana!” Talia hissed glancing at Marina, who appeared to be frowning at her smoothie. “We can’t really-”

“Yeah, after all there’s five of us.” Lyna pointed out, cutting in. “It shouldn't be much of a trouble, right?” She looked sweetly at Marina who still was not paying attention. “Marina?”

“Marina? Is everything okay?” Talia touched her shoulder, which made the Oracle jump a little.

“What? Oh, right, hm, what was the question?” She raised her head rubbing her forehead.

Nate looked between the girls deciding it was a bit too much for him right now. “Call me if you will want to hang out later okay?” He told Iris before going back to work.

Iris nodded, while the rest of girls ignored him, concentrating on the Oracle.

“Are you alright?” Talia gave Marina a searching look.

“She looks pale. Maybe her smoothie was bad?” Carissa suggested.

“I’m… It’s not the smoothie,” Marina took in a shaky breath. “Can we go back to your house? I think I don’t feel so well.” She grabbed the sofa backrest for some stability, looking for her cane with her free hand.

Talia grabbed her by the arm and handed Marina her cane. Then the Xerin princess glanced at her friends and they all instantly formed a circle around the Oracle as they walked out of the shop.

The sky was grey, even though when they first entered the shop it had been sunny. The streets were crawling with mist, setting chills in everyone’s bones. 

“When did it get so foggy?” Lyna looked around surprised.

“I don’t remember rain being forecast…” Iris noted.

Next to her Carissa furrowed her brows in suspicion. “This looks like a trap from a mile away.”

“We should stay alert, in case the twins are somewhere nearby.” Talia concluded, Auriana next to her nodding with determination, while Marina just grunted holding her head.

They carefully made their way in the direction of Iris’ house but it seemed the further they went the thicker the mist was getting. The girls discretely readied defensive spells in case attack.

But nothing happened. So far.

“We’re almost at the house,” Iris whispered to her friends.

“Are you sure? I can’t recognize anything.” Auriana had her doubts. Nothing looked familiar. The trees looked spooky and shouldn’t there be some people here?

“How are you, Marina?” Talia asked the Oracle. 

“How do I look?” Marina replied. She took off her sunglasses showing of deep dark circles under her white eyes, her skin was ashen brown. 

“Good point,” Talia grunted.

“This mist… it’s blocking my vision. Weakening me,” Marina sighed. “It wouldn’t be a problem on Ephedia but here… I should have  _ seen _ this.” She gritted her teeth frustrated. 

Suddenly there was a noise to their right, a crack, as if someone stepped on a branch. 

“What was that?” Auriana head whipped to the source of the sound. 

“Someone is trying to mess with us,” Carissa furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes. 

“Uuhhh, I hope it's not a ghost!” Auriana clung to the group tighter. 

“Definitely not a ghost,” Marina muttered, heaving a little. The fog was clinging to her nose and throat, making her mind feel wooly. 

“We should split.” Carissa suggested. 

“No, splitting is the last thing we should do,” Talia scolded her. 

“I refuse to wait here like a prey! We should attack them straight on!” The Princess of Calix demanded. 

“Carissa calm down,” Iris tried to sooth the situation. “We know for certain this is another one of the twins' plans. They want to get Marina. We can't let this happen.”

“Fine but I don't like it.”

“Neither do I but we have to get to the house. The barrier should protect us from the mist.” Talia said determined with her plan. 

Suddenly a scream cut through the missed and Carissa yelled: “Someone needs help!” before taking off, ready to battle. 

“Carissa no!” Iris cried after her but it was too late. The Calix Princess was already swallowed by the fog. 

“Great, now we have to save her too," Lyna muttered. 

Auriana glanced between the fog and Marina. "As much as I hate to say it, now we kinda do need to split up. We need to get Marina back to the house, right?"

Talia frowned, "Yes, but…"

"Look, I'll go after Carissa, you three take Marina back." Lyna stated firmly, cutting in. 

"No, I'll go with you, Lyna," Iris said firmly, "That way it's more even."

Talia dithered for a moment more, clearly not happy with splitting the group up, but seeing that they had no other choice she had to give in.

"Fine, fine. C'mon Auriana, let's hurry up. Marina, are you okay to walk?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine… Though I would welcome a little bit of help." Marina braced herself over Auriana’s forearm. “Good luck to you two. I wish I could foresee what dangers lie ahead.”

“Don't worry about it,” Iris tried to cheer her up. “We'll meet again at the house!” she nodded at her friend then took off after Carissa, Lyna at her side. 

Talia and Auriana watched them go, Talia with heavy unease settling in her stomach. 

“Let's go…” she told the other two. 

Meanwhile, Iris and Lyna tried navigating the fog. At first it was really difficult, but the deeper they went the easier it was. The fog was not as thick as before, revealing more familiar shapes. 

Somehow they ended up at the park. That wasn't what they expected. The two princesses shared a knowing look. Someone definitely wanted them lost and confused. 

“Carissa!” Iris shouted hoping to get a response. 

“Carissa!” next to her Lyna was doing the same. “I think I saw her!” she gestured to a silhouette behind the trees. 

“Lyna, wait!” Iris stopped her before her friend went to investigate. “We should be careful.”

“Right. Sorry,” Lyna paused taking a deep breath in. “What should we do?”

“Let’s try climbing the trees and watch from above. This way it will  be harder to get ambushed.”

“Alright,” Lyna nodded and casted a floating spell on Iris. 

Then both of them flew up to inspect the mysterious shape. It was a crystal figure shaped exactly like… 

“Nathaniel!” Iris cried out running up to him. 

Behind her Lyna suddenly cried out and something sharp flew past Iris cutting her cheek. She stumbled backwards bumping her back over Nathaniel, causing his statue to wobble a little. 

“Lyna?” Hissing in pain Iris placed her hand over the cut and looked around. The mist finally revealed many more crystal statues. 

“No!”

Lyna was crystallized not far from Iris and not even two feet away from her was Carissa, entrapped in crystal too. 

A far cry above her let Iris know that whatever monster did this, was still around. 

She looked up and dodged just in time to avoid another swooping attack from the creature. It was fairly bird like with sharp crystal wings and deadly claws. It beak was tube like - not emitting noise but a thick smoke. Whatever the smoke touched turned into crystal. 

It was very fast and tried to attack Iris from behind, distracting her with the cracks of branches and rustling leaves, using the fog to its advantage. 

There was no way she could fight it on her own. She had to get back to Talia and Auriana, then she could try and fight it. 

Not thinking much, Iris ducked from the monster's attack and started running. The keen eyes of the bird watching her escape… 

While Iris and Lyna had been dealing with the mist monster, Talia, Auriana and Marina were trying to return home. 

“I can't see a thing here,” Auriana looked around a bit scared. 

“Gee that's awful,” Marina grumbled a little from her spot between the two princesses. “Can't imagine what that must feel like.”

“Yeah, that's- wait,” Auriana pouted slightly at Marina. 

She was about to argue with the Oracle when Talia shushed both of them. 

“Did you hear that?” she looked around alarmed. 

“Hear what?” Auriana asked confused. 

“I did,” Marina lifted her head a little. “To your left Talia!”

The princess of Xeris reacted just in time by jumping away. In the spot she stood a second ago was now a green crystal spear. 

“Damn it Mephisto! You missed!” Praxina’s annoyed voice cut through the mist. 

“Oh yeah? If you're so good at this do it yourself,” Mephisto huffed back irritated. 

“With pleasure.” Praxina tossed another crystal, aiming at Auriana. 

“Ribbon of Volta!” Auriana swiftly deflected the crystal. “You really need to try harder.”

Praxina yelled angered. “Stand still when I am trying to destroy you!”

Meanwhile Talia was keeping Mephisto busy. Both princesses tried to guide the attacks away from the Oracle. Because of that they themselves were distracted away from her and didn't pay much attention to what was going behind them. 

Marina couldn't do much in her weakened state except back out of it. She slid to the ground listening intensely to the magic around her. The melody fascinated her. There was a pattern that drawn her attention in particular. With an exhale she whispered a spell that should have been effortless but in the end drained her even more. Feeling faint she leaned over the tree, trying to calm her mind and heart. 

Maybe that was why she didn't hear someone sneak behind her. When she heard the spell being cast it was too late. She was wrapped in crystal binds. 

“Prax! I have her!” Mephisto called to his sister and his double disappeared. 

Instantly the mist began to disperse. 

“What?” Talia snapped her head toward Marina. “Oh no!”

Praxina laughed evilly landing next to her brother. “Looks like you princesses are going to lose this time!” The mist beast flew to her and sat on her shoulder. 

“Not so fast!” Iris shouted, arriving at the scene. “Amaru, the arena!”

In a flash of light all six, plus the monster were transported into the magical battle realm. 

“Give Marina back!” Iris command. 

Praxina yelled annoyed. “I can't believe we got pulled in!” she glared at Mephisto as if it was his fault. 

“What?” He shrugged confused. 

His sister shook her head and stretched out her arm with her crystal beast. “Deal with them,” she ordered. 

The monster flew up with intention of attack. A concentrated ball of smoke barreled right at the trio. 

“Duck!” Iris shouted and the princesses jumped to their sides avoiding the assault. “Careful it turns people into crystals if you touch that mist.”

Auriana raised her shields when another mist ball went their way. “It’s too fast! Any ideas?”

“One, watch you back!” Mephisto appeared behind her to strike but he was hit by one of Talia’s spells. 

“Same goes for you!”

Iris deflected Praxina’s spell. “You will not take Marina.”

“We already did!” Praxina fired another spell. “Get over it!”

The situation was bad - the princesses were cornered between the twins and monster. The twins kept attacking from mid range while the monster was doing so from long range, the balls of mists interrupting Iris and her friends from forming a tight group for combo spells. 

“This is really, really bad.” Talia hid behind her own shield. She almost got too close to the mist ball. 

“If we could just trip one of the twins into that mist…” Iris gritted her teeth. 

Meanwhile when everyone was absorbed in battle, Marina was recovering. 

The battle arena was a pocket universe, tightly connected to Ephedia, filled to the brim with magic. To Marina it was as if she had walked from a smog filled city and into top of the mountains filled with crystal clear air. The headache was gone. She was filled with magic. 

She inhaled straightening up and the binds crumbled. 

“That's better,” she stood up dusting off her dress. She ran her fingers through her hair, shaking her head a bit. “Now, let's see…”

She stretched her hand and as expected the the magical orbs appeared in her mind, hovering over the magical signatures of Mephisto and Praxina with certainty. 

Marina smiled to herself.  _ “Perfect.”  _ She thought. 

Then she raised her arms up. 

The bird monster was the first to notice something was up but before it could react it was shattered. 

“What?” Mephisto looked over his shoulder and paled. “Oh Klatznik.” The distraction cost him a blow from Iris, sending him yelling to the edge of platform. 

“Mephisto!” Praxina shouted, then also looked to where Marina was. Just a second before a powerful spell from the Oracle knocked her out. 

“Yay! We won! You’re freeee~” Auriana jumped happily and ran at Marina to hug her. 

The Oracle chuckled. “Yes.”

Behind them Mephisto crawled to his sister, throwing her arm around his neck. 

“This is not over!” he shouted at the group. 

“No, it's not.” Marina replied. “We’ll see each other again.”

He gritted his teeth, growling in frustration and teleported away. No one noticed how his legs shook. 

“Now, can we go get more of that smoothie? I am awfully thirsty.” Marina grinned and the princesses laughed with her. 

Another perfect victory for the good side. 

Mephisto landed at the mouth of the cave. He didn't want to go inside. Inside they would have to face Gramorr. Inside was their punishment. 

They used a LOT of magical power they got from him and still failed. They, as usual, underestimated their chances. He shouldn't have shouted to Praxina. Maybe they should have put Marina inside the crystal instead of just binding her. They thought she would be too weak… Gramorr didn't want her useless. 

Mephisto’s hand tightened around Praxina’s waist where he was supporting her. His chest tightened and he could not stop his legs from shaking. This time their penalty will be severe he could tell. 

Next to his ear he could hear Praxina groan as she woke up. 

“Urgh, my head.” She lifted her hand to cradle her forehead. “Where-”

“Back home Prax,” he replied softly letting her stand on her own but still vigilant in case she needed help. Not like she would admit it. That's why he had to be there for her. 

“What?! Where is the Oracle!?” Praxina sprung up pushing him away and looking for Marina. 

“They beat us. Again. She's with the princesses.” He caught his balance. 

“And you let them, go?! You fool!” She raged. “You doomed us both!” She grabbed her hair in her hands. This was bad, so, so bad. “We have to go back! Gramorr will-”

“Mephisto! Praxina!” As if he heard them, Gramorr’s voiced boomed from inside of the cave. 

The twins exchanged a wide eyed look and gulped. They were going to die. Might as well do that together.

They walked inside and knelt in front of the waterfall. 

“Master.” Praxina spoke barely keeping her voice in check. 

Mephisto chose not to speak at all. 

“As I see you failed yet again. Where is the Oracle? With the Princesses I presume?” Gramorr spoke with sort of a lazy disappointment. So used to the twins failures. 

“She is still here on Earth! We can get her!” Praxina raised her voice in desperation. 

“Yes!  _ You  _ can. And you will,” his head turned to Mephisto, who was catching on what was going to happen. It was no surprise but he still started to back out a little. 

Now Praxina to paid attention to her brother. Her head going between Gramorr and him. Her eyes grew wide and as her Master shouted the spell she jumped. There was no thought to it. Just instinct to protect Mephisto. 

They collided and Mephisto fell to the floor. He hissed in pain as his elbow hit the rocks. Then he looked up and gaped in terror. 

“Praxina!” He yelled, getting to his feet, hurrying to get to his sister, now trapped in crystal but before he could… She vanished. 

“Hmm, that was unexpected,” Gramorr continued, not deterred by the slight change in twin. 

“Give her back!” Mephisto stood up, hissing through his teeth. Tears swelling in his eyes. 

“I will.  _ If  _ in the next 24 hours I get what I want. If you fail…” Gramorr materialized a crystal shard in his hand just to crush it. “Are we clear?”

Mephisto winced, his fists shaking. “Yes, Master.”

“Good.” With that he was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Nother chapter done! Who's happy? I'm happy :D Beta Read by followmetoyourdoom who is forever amazing and has some really cool Iristo stories herself, which you should totally check out!  
> Please comment to let me know what you think! :3


	4. The End is Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto carries out Gramorr's orders. More fighting. Plot goes forward! It's all getting very intense.

“I can’t believe we missed all the fighting,” Carissa said after the girls freed her, Lyna, and other unlucky souls, including Nathaniel from the crystals. 

“Of course that’s what you’re regretting. I’m just glad Marina is safe,” Lyna looked to the Oracle who was leaning back in her seat. “No one knows what Gramorr would have done with her.”

After everyone got over the effects of being temporarily turned into crystal (the girls explained it away with the fog) all the shops and businesses were reopened. 

And so the princesses were back at the smoothie shop, relaxing after the battle, each with their favourite drink. 

Marina looked much better now: her skin was back to a healthy colour, her features and body relaxed, and she was even humming lightly. She had her sunglasses back on her nose but looking from the side Iris could see she had closed her eyes. Probably to fully enjoy her drink. 

Then she stopped humming, her features going from relaxed to tense, and announced: “Mephisto is back.” 

“Aww we just finished fighting him!” Auriana whined putting her smoothie down with a pout. 

“You can stay here. Time for us to take care of him and his sister!” Carissa shot to her feet, ready for battle. 

Lyna rolled her eyes at her. 

Talia and Iris looked baffled. “Wow, they must be really desperate to get you,” Iris said to Marina. 

“Makes sense, the week is soon going to be over and Marina will be much safer on Ephedia. Ironically.” Talia mused partially to herself and partially to her friends. "Either way we still need to take care of the twins before they cause any more trouble."

“It is just Mephisto. He is alone.” Marina corrected them. 

“But… They never separate,” Auriana looked confused now. 

“It could be another trap. A desperate move…” Talia said. 

“Either way, he's in for some major ass kicking,” Carissa declared, cracking her knuckles in anticipation. “Let’s get him!”

“Iris?” Lyna looked at her for decision, holding onto Carissa's arm before she exploded out into the street. 

Iris sighed, standing up. So much for relaxing.

“Carissa is right. Let's not overthink this and just get ready for him. Marina, can you tell us where he is going to be?” 

“He is looking for you - us. So, any place you choose to be,” Marina replied.

“Makes sense,” Talia mumbled under her breath.

“Oh! We could set a trap for him then!” Lyna proposed.

“Be careful, he is now not what you are used to,” Marina warned them, her tone ominous. 

“I’m sure we can handle Mephisto,” Iris assured her, but the look she got from the Oracle told her something completely different…

They waited for him at the edge of the forest near the beach. Iris, Talia and Auriana were there as baits. Lyna and Carissa hid behind the trees in order to capture Mephisto. Five against one. They were sure to get him to surrender. 

The sneak attack blew the trees away, sending Carissa and Lyna flying. The Princesses were not given a chance to recover before a barrage of dark green crystals rushed at them. Thankfully, Auriana reacted fast, erecting a shield; but even her spell was beginning to crack under the furious assault. 

“Where is he?!” Iris tried to find Mephisto but he was nowhere in sight. 

“There!” Talia shouted pointing to their right. 

Indeed there he was, hovering in the air above the treetops. Even from a distance they could see something was wrong. There were wisps of blackness circling him like fog and he emitted magic like they never felt before. 

“Keep an eye out for Praxina,” Iris ordered. The other twin was never far behind. 

“But Marina said-” Auriana tried to point out. 

“I know but lately Marina isn't so good with all the prophecies.” Iris sent a spell at Mephisto but it was countered before it could reach him. 

Suddenly he cast a massive spell, causing the girls to split. 

“We have to get to him!” Carissa gritted her teeth and sent one of her biggest spells at him. It didn't work.

The light from the colliding spells blinded the girls for a little bit. Using it as a distraction, Mephisto landed with a thud right in the middle of the battle field behind the girls. He clapped his hands and a powerful shock wave swept them off their feet. 

Iris recovered the quickest. “Amaru. Arena!” she called before Mephisto could toss another spell. Instantly they were transported to the arena. A second time that day. 

Not wasting time, Iris and Carissa charged forward, while Lyna readied a long range attack with Auriana preparing to defend. Mephisto growled and, using something that looked like a whip made of darkness, he deflected the attacks. 

“Give me the Oracle!” he yelled. 

“You will never get her!” Talia shouted back, attacking him right after he deflected Iris and Carissa and Lyna’s spells. She almost grazed him but he evaded last second. 

Talia quickly returned to her friends and Auriana raised her shields to give them time.

“He has never been this good before,” Lyna noted.

“Yeah, there is something very wrong with him too,” Iris looked in his direction thoughtfully. “That whip looks new.”

“Probably one of Gramorr’s enhancements. Maybe if we can break it we can beat him,” Talia suggested. 

“But how do we get to him?” Lyna didn't look convinced. 

“I'll distract him,” Carissa offered. “One of you try to get it.”

“No, he is too used to having Praxina at his side,” Iris pointed out. “That's why he can't handle us at once. Let's try again with a joined attack,” she proposed. “Four of us - me, Talia, Auriana and Carissa will try to get him, while Lyna will try to snatch the whip.”

They all nodded at the plan, but before they could start to execute it, Mephisto managed to break through their defences. The princesses evaded and went onto the offense. Lyna flew up and Carissa jumped into a full frontal attack. Right after, she joined Talia and Auriana, while Iris tried to get him from the side. He had a much harder time trying to push them back, his attention divided between 4 people. 

Mephisto once more raised the whip to push them to a safe distance, but this time Lyna’s chakram threw it out of his hand. Carissa caught it and broke it in half. 

“No!” Mephisto cried out. 

A huge burst of dark magic erupted from the broken whip, knocking out Carissa, Talia and Auriana. Furious he turned to Iris. Lyna saw and tried to come to her aid but Mephisto managed to close Lyna in crystal before she managed to take a step forwards. 

Apparently fury was all he needed now. Or at least it seemed like it. His attacks became wild but predictable, desperate. Iris had a much easier time deflecting them until he charged up at her with his sword. 

She summoned her own sword and blocked him as they clashed. Even this didn't help him.

“Why. Won't you. Let Me Win!” he shouted. His attack became pure force. No technique. 

“Because you're evil!” Iris rebuked but then she gasped as he managed to wrestle her sword from her. 

He tackled her placing the blade under her chin. “Just tell me where she is!”

“We will never tell you!”  Behind him three remaining princesses readied their spells aiming right at his head.

“Let her go!” Talia demanded. 

Iris stared in shock as tears slowly dripped from his eyes. His hands trembled, sword wavering and finally dropping to the ground, his grip failing him.

“Please… Just tell me.” 

She scampered away and slowly stood up. Then, despite her friends protests, she took a deep breath, walked up to him and knelt down. “Mephisto… Where is Praxina?” 

“Gramorr has her. As a punishment.” His voice was hollow as he replied. “He was going to take me but Praxina pushed me out of the way, to safety.”

“He's lying. Don't trust him Iris,” Talia warned. 

“I AM NOT LYING!” Mephisto jumped to his feet, pointing in accusation at them. “It wouldn't have happened if  _ you _ had just let us take the Oracle! Because of you Praxina is  _ gone.”  _ His arm trembled and he bit his lips. He turned his head away to wipe the tears that swelled in his eyes. 

“He is telling the truth.” Marina suddenly appeared behind them causing the girls to jump a little. 

“How did you-?” Auriana tried to figure out how the Oracle had got to the arena on her own. 

“I have my ways.” Marina shrugged before she went to free Lyna. 

“Are you sure we can trust him?” Talia was not convinced. 

Marina said nothing, helping Lyna up, and Iris felt all eyes turn to her. It was her choice now. 

Iris looked at Mephisto. He wasn't the one to lie about his feelings. Not when it came to Praxina. She remembered when he came to them for help after they summoned that monster to create a human in need and it ended up eating Praxina. Also when Praxina lost her memories. His desperation to get his sister back. 

“Mephisto,” she touched his shoulder lightly and he flinched. She took her hand back and slowly continued, her voice steady and comforting. “You know if we help you get Praxina back from Gramorr, you'll be directly disobeying him. You won't be able to go back.”

He stared at her, not fully understanding what she was talking about. “Wait… Are you saying that you,” he looked over all of them, “are going to help us?”

Iris nodded and looked at her friends. 

“Let's kick Gramorr’s ass and get your sister back!” Carissa punched her palm, ready to fight. 

“You know I'm always with you Iris.” Auriana smiled. 

“I'm not sure if it's something we should do right now but,” Lyna said slowly, “it's the right thing to do.”

Talia sighed. “If this is a trap I am telling you all ‘I told you so’.” She crossed her arms on her chest then smiled at Iris. “Let's do it.” 

That was what Iris wanted to hear. She looked back to Mephisto. He looked unsure, lost. He was now most likely standing at the crossroads and the decision was becoming too much. Then his stare hardened and focused. 

“For Praxina.”

Iris beamed at him happy. “Yes, for Praxina.” She offered him a hand to help him up and he took it without hesitation, hoisting himself up. They were going to save his sister. 

“So, what's the plan?” Talia asked Iris. 

The plan was quite easy in theory. Three of them had to get to the castle, transported there by Mephisto. Talia would be impersonating Marina, disguising herself with a spell. Iris was going with Talia as a ‘bonus’ of sorts for Gramorr. 

Carissa and Auriana were going to stay with Marina and guard her just in case, while Lyna was to rally the Resistance for help if they needed support.

They hoped to keep up the ruse until they either got Praxina back or found out where she was being held in order to get her out. 

Iris really hoped it would work. 

“Okay, everyone ready?” She looked at her friends. 

They were back at the beach, Iris and ‘Marina’ magically bound, waiting for the portal to the castle to open. 

“No, but we better do it now.” Talia hissed. 

“The portal is open,” Mephisto announced pointing to the dark clouds above them. “I will have to fly you there.”

Carefully he wrapped his arms around both of them and whispered a levitation spell to help his task. “Try to praise me when you get there. Don't forget to mention how awesome I was when I defeated you.” He winked and both princesses rolled their eyes. Mephisto would never change. Though Iris couldn't help but notice that he got slightly paler and gripped tighter onto them the closer they got to the portal. She hoped he wouldn't change his mind… 

The throne room was as gloomy as Iris remembered from the first time she'd ‘visited’. Gramorr was standing next to Banes when they arrived but once he spotted them he ventured towards the throne. 

“So,” he said slowly with only a hint of surprise, “you actually did it. And brought an extra.”

“Of course your evilness.” Mephisto bowed his head. 

“See what you can accomplish with just the right motivation,” there definitely was a pleased amusement in Gramorr’s voice. 

“Your Great Malevolence, my sister?” Mephisto’s voice was slightly trembling. 

“Ah yes. Praxina…” Gramorr’s fingers drummed over the throne’s armrests in slow motion. “You seem to be working much better on your own.”

Mephisto let go of Iris and ‘Marina’. “You said you'd let her go!”He shouted, pointing to his master in accusation. 

“Yes but I never stated  _ when _ . Rest assured she will live. For the time being. Now give me the Oracle!” Gramorr demanded. 

“I want to see my sister!” Mephisto gritted his teeth. 

“Ugh, fine.” Gramorr snapped his fingers and Praxina encased in crystal appeared next to the throne. 

Mephisto swallowed. At least they had her right there. He stepped aside and pushed both girls toward Gramorr. 

The dark sorcerer stood up from the throne lacing his hands behind his back. He slowly walked up to them monologuing. 

“So here we have the princess of Ephedia and the Great Oracle. You both have been evading me for quite some ti-” He took ‘Marina’ under her chin and froze. “What is th-”

“Surprise!” Both Talia and Iris shouted as the disguise spell fell apart and fired a direct crystal attack on him. 

Gramorr was sent flying backwards. He growled picking himself up. “Mephisto! You fool!” he yelled and fired a spell at the Princesses. 

“Mephisto! Get Praxina and get out of here!” Iris shouted to him. 

“I can't!” Mephisto struggled, trying everything. Apparently locking people in crystal was easier than freeing them from it. 

“Of course you can't,” Gramorr scoffed. “You are nothing without me, without  _ my power.  _ Now stop this nonsense! Take down the princesses and there might be hope for you.”

“Don't listen to him,” Talia called to him. “He lied to you before. He is lying now!”

“What would Praxina think of it?” Gramorr asked. He fired another shot knocking the girls backwards. 

Praxina… His sister would see him as traitor. She would want to stay with Gramorr, for power. To show the others that they weren't just runts in the street. Weak and homeless. Gramorr promised them power, promotion to his generals. That's what Praxina would have wanted. 

“She wouldn't want to be stuck in crystal!  _ TELANOC!”  _ he roared the spell, timing it with Talia and Iris’s spells. 

The force of it hit Gramorr so hard he went flying across the room and crash into a wall. 

“Wow…” Mephisto blinked, stunned by that. 

“Mephisto!” Iris snapped him out of the daze. 

“Right.” There was no way he could free Praxina now. He had to get her out of the castle. “Teleportatem.”

The crystal with Praxina disappeared. And just in time, a split second later Gramorr’s spell flew right through the space where she was. 

“You little pests!” the dark sorcerer roared. “ _ Truncolus _ .” The shock wave swooped them off their feet again. 

“Crystal Oblitero!” Suddenly an enormous white crystal flew at Gramorr. He avoided it last second with an angry cry. 

Talia looked up recognizing the spell. “Izira!”

“Cavalry's here!” Talia’s older sister laughed. “C’mon! Let’s get out of here!” 

The resistance fired a cover fire forcing Gramorr to raise a shield, helping the trio escape. As they were leaving Mephisto shot him one last, quite sad, glance. Maybe this man was abusing them but he was right, who was he without him?

They retrieved Praxina and transported her to the resistance camp. They put her in the tent to release her. Izira tried using Crystal Solvenda but that didn't work either. 

“So how do we get her out?” Iris looked concerned. They had promised to help Mephisto and Praxina, but this didn't look good. 

“I may have a suggestion.”

Everyone jumped up turning around abruptly to see Marina standing at the entrance with Auriana and Carissa behind her. 

“The Oracle,” Izira whispered profoundly then bowed. “What is the suggestion?”

Marina smiled amused and walked up closer, carefully, to Praxina and moved her hand over the crystal. 

“I think… Iris and Mephisto should try to do this. Together,” she said with a kind smile. “Of course I will support them with a little bit of my own magic since this one is a very strong spell. It still requires some of the dark magic to break.” She turned her head in a more or less the direction Mephisto was sitting - in a corner of the tent watching the princesses work. “What do you say Mephisto?”

He looked over everyone before replying. “I mean we tried everything…” 

“It’s worth a shot.” Iris nodded. “So Crystal Solvenda and Exbulum?”

“Exbullo,” he corrected her. 

Mephisto stood up from his chair and walked up to Iris. They both positioned themselves side by side with one of their arm stretched out. Then Marina stood behind them placing each hand on either shoulder.

“On three,” Marina said. “One, two…. Three!”

“Crystal Solvenda!”/ “Exbullo!” 

The joined spells soared at Praxina and engulfed the crystal. At first nothing happened but then the crystal started to crack. Piece by piece it was becoming undone, shattering finally into a burst of shards. 

Praxina gasped then fell to the floor with a thud. 

“Ow…” she moaned rubbing her head. “What? Where am I?” she looked around confused until she saw who was with her in the tent. Her eyes grew large and she scampered away from them. 

Suddenly she got the air knocked out of her when Mephisto tackled her. “You live!”

“We better give them a moment to themselves.” Izira smiled and shooed everyone out of the tent. 

Praxina and Mephisto stayed inside for quite a while. From time to time they could hear Praxina angrily yelling at her brother. It seemed she didn't quite agree with his decision to leave Gramorr. 

Meanwhile Marina gathered all five princesses. “Well, I am most happy to tell you that I have reached the final decision on the Knights for two of you. Considering the current circumstances, I think it will be best to reveal the decision now. The rest of you still have a couple of days left,” she said to them. 

The girls looked all excited and nervous. It was a big thing. They waited with bated breath for the announcement. 

“The two princesses are Iris and Talia,” Marina continued. Talia gasped and looked to Iris who didn't know what to think. “Your Knights are…”

“You ruined everything!” Praxina yelled at her brother storming out of the tent. 

“Right here.” Marina grinned and turned in the direction of the older twin. “Praxina would you please come here? Mephisto could you as well?”

Praxina eyed the Oracle. 

“What do you Goodie Two Shoes wants?” she huffed annoyed. 

Mephisto joined his sister curious about the commotion. 

“Iris your appointed Knight is Mephisto,” Marina grinned. “You both proved very compatible on magical level. Praxina is going to join Talia as her Knight. This duo though will be a much harder as both of you will need to focus on creating your own harmony but I do believe that you can find it.” 

Everyone around Marina was speechless. That was definitely not expected. 

“There is still a lot of time before the final ceremony, I suggest you use this time to become more in sync,” Marina continued. “That will be all for now. If anyone needs me I will be under one of the trees, relaxing.” She finished and made her way to the tree line, leaving everyone in shock. 

Back in the castle, Gramorr was fuming. Marina had had the audacity to show her astral projection in the throne room to rub her choice in knights and victory in his face. Just like her mother.  

Her mother… 

That definitely gave him an idea. He summoned a communication crystal and waited for the person to appear in it. He had roughly a 40% of a chance this could work. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Gramorr,” a woman greeted him from the crystal screen. She was tall and regal, wearing a royal blue cloak with silver ornaments. Curls of black hair with red streaks poked from under the hood. She had green eyes and freckles scattered over her nose. Some would say she was beautiful, if not for the cold cruelty in her stare and mean smile, twisting her features. 

“Maya…” Gramorr replied less than amused. If he had it his way, he'd never speak to her at all. 

“So you lost both of your underlings to the princesses. I would say that’s pathetic but you reached that point a long time ago.” Maya giggled amused by his misery as he groaned in response to that.

“Can we skip the pleasantries and just go straight to business?” He drummed his fingers over the throne, annoyed.

“Of course. What do you need?Remember I do not work for free.” She was really having fun. 

“How does getting your child back sound to you?” He threw in as a suggestion, and her features darkened. 

“Careful Gramorr…” she warned him, her voice edging on a growl. 

“For the next couple of months Marina is most likely going to accompany the Princesses on Earth to complete the trials before the full joining ceremony. And that planet leaves the Oracle-”

“Vulnerable,” Maya finished for him. “Very well, I will work for you; but that is not all I will want. I will have Richard send you the full contract by the end of the day.”

“Excellent. Till then Maya.”

She disconnected without a word. Still, Gramorr felt very pleased. The game had changed and the damn crown now seemed much closer than it had this morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I keep pulling off these fighting scenes IDK *lays on the floor and wheezes* Anyway here it is! Brand new chapter of Knight AU. We're getting to the good stuff! Once more Beta Read by followmetoyourdoom who continues to be marvellous being and helping me out even if she is on vacation.
> 
> To those who keep coming back everyday to check in for updates - Subscription button is your friend. AO3 will notify you if new chapters are up by sending you an e-mail and save you from constant refreshing, so subscribe away to this story! xD
> 
> My tumblr is margoteve, so if anyone wants to drop me a question feel free to visit. Also please remember to comment and/or kudo so I know what you folks think! It helps me a lot in continuing writing. Cheers!


	5. Dawn of the Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle with Gramorr, both twins and the princesses must face a new challenge - cooperation. If they fail, there could be dire consequences.

When the ‘audience’ with Gramorr ended, Maya sealed the crystal and cast a couple of privacy spells. The stars only knew how nosy the sorcerer could be. 

“So he summoned you and you agreed?” In the corner of the room was a boy about 18 years old with light brown hair and chestnut brown eyes. He was tall and lean when he was standing but right now he was lounging on a faint chair. “Just like that?”

“Yes Richard, I did.” Maya huffed. “Maybe you could get up and do some cleaning around here?”

“It’s Ricky. And why? You have magic. Charm a broom or something.” Ricky reached for a platter with fruits, popping grapes like berries in his mouth. “I don’t understand why you want me to do your maid’s work.”

Maya squinted and the fruit turned rotten making him spit and cough. “Ew, low blow, lady!” he grimaced, tossing the grapes away.

“Start working!” she called as she stormed out of the chamber. “I have my own business to attend to.”

Back at the Resistance Camp, everyone just stood in a circle in shock. The Oracle’s words stumped everyone. Mephisto was eyeing both Praxina and Iris, wondering who would jump whose throat first. His bet was on Prax. 

“This can’t be right!” Talia spoke first, trying to wrap her mind around what just Marina said.

“Of course it can’t be right! We’re not on your side!” Praxina stomped her foot, swinging her arm in denial. “Mephisto! We are going back to Gramorr! With any luck, he will take us back!” 

Mephisto cowered a bit but shook his head. “No, you know we can’t.  _ I  _ can’t.”

“Praxina…” Iris started slowly. “I know it’s a lot to take in and you were trapped in a crystal, maybe-”

“I’m fine, princess! Thank you very much,” Praxina hissed back. “I am going to talk to this Oracle and give her a piece of my mind!” She marched off after Marina.

“Prax-” Mephisto tried to stop her but Izira put her hand on his shoulder, smiling at him with reassurance.

“Relax, Marina can handle herself. Especially now on Ephedia.” 

He still looked unsure, his eyes focused on his sister’s back disappearing behind the trees. He had a bad feeling about it. They didn’t know his sister as well as he did...

“You!” Praxina called Marina, looking around for her.

The Oracle was sitting peacefully under the tree, cross-legged and trying to meditate. Her hair moved a little as if brushed by the wind, even though no wind was present.  She lifted her head at the approaching girl.

“Yes?”

“What do you think you’re doing?! Do you think we are going to jump like puppets for you-”

“Like you did for Gramorr?” Marina interrupted and tilted her head slightly. Praxina snapped her mouth closed, looking like she was boiling and ready to shout a rebuttal but the Oracle continued. “The way I see it, your fate is now open, Praxina. Before you were on your way to condemn yourself the way he did,” she spoke slowly. “Now it has changed. You have a very simple choice. You can stay with your brother, or you can go back to Gramorr. Alone. The choice is yours.”

“What makes you think Mephisto won’t go with me?” Praxina narrowed her eyes at the Oracle.

Marina opened her eyes speaking with a light smile as if she knew things Praxina didn’t. It most likely was true. “Oh the possibility is there, but he knows - well we all know - that if he returns to Gramorr, at best he will be killed. At worst - he will be made an example for you, kept alive, to remind you why it is a bad choice to betray Gramorr.”

Praxina felt a cold shiver run down her back as she stared at the Oracle’s white eyes. For a moment she saw a reflection of herself and Mephisto - the images painted by Marina’s word appearing before her eyes so easily. 

“Not if I bring you with me!” She still gritted her teeth, ready to fight.

“I encourage you to try,” Marina still smiled calmly.

Then Praxina felt it, the magical aura, so strong it was forcing all the air out of her lungs, almost tripping her to her knees. Her heart squeezed and she trembled, feeling her throat tight. Sweat pearled on her forehead. It became so quiet all of a sudden. It felt as if all life has disappeared. The sun was gone. There was only… a presence, for the lack of better word. It was just so otherworldly.

This- Praxina never felt anything like this before. Not even from Gramorr and he never hid the amount of power he had. It was his way of intimidating them.

No, the Oracle was outside of anyone’s league. If she but wished to join the fight…. No wonder Gramorr wanted to get Marina while she was on Earth. 

Praxina blinked when the pressure lessened, sound and vision returning to her. She was kneeling on the ground, gasping for air. 

“Do you still wish to fight me?” the Oracle asked a bit smug.

“No.” Praxina shook her head, swallowing, and slowly stood up.

“I suggest you think about it all, on your own. Take your time, there is no hurry. Not yet at least,” Marina hummed, straightening herself up and closing her eyes. She had some meditation to do.

Praxina returned to camp, trying to calm herself down from everything that had just happened. She wondered if anyone else felt what she had, but everyone seemed fine when she looked around. Mephisto looked rather alarmed when she reached the group, now sitting around a table in one of the tents.

“Prax, are you okay? You’re so pale.” He approached her, coaxing her to sit down. 

“We were going to eat now. If you want you could join us,” Iris offered kindly.

Praxina looked at Iris, the wretched princess they were tasked by Gramorr to bring down. She also remembered the short day she spent with them as a friend. When her memories were gone. Was it even possible to-? She glanced at her brother who fretted over her. 

It was not possible for her to force him to go back to their master. Their old master. Marina was right, she couldn’t. He belonged here on the good side. He always did now that she thought about it. But… could she have a place among them?

She looked down at her hands, quiet. “Yeah, I think I could eat something now.” 

It significantly relaxed the atmosphere around the table, though Talia remained stiff. The upcoming days were not going to be very comfortable.

Praxina spent them thinking and avoiding Talia, in a tent given to her and her brother by Izira. Mephisto spent them outside, among the princesses, goofing around, bonding with Iris, which somehow came very natural to the two. Iris had always been an open person, becoming friends was never hard on her. Same for Mephisto. 

Praxina felt a bit jealous of his openness as she watched him from afar. Suddenly her vision became obstructed by Talia, looking ready to battle.

“We need to talk,” she announced and pushed her way past Praxina. 

“Yeah sure make yourself comfortable,” Praxina sneered, glaring at Talia, who replied with a glare as well. 

“You may sulk and brood here all day if you want, but I can't. This is not what either of us wants, but we have to make it work.” 

Praxina scoffed. “Uh, excuse me, why should we? It looks like  _ you’re _ the desperate one. What’s in this for me?”

Talia knew this was coming. Praxina always was looking for a personal gain, there was no doubt about it. The Xeris Princess had to steer herself clear. Taking a deep breath she gathered her her thoughts.  For Talia, the Knight was a point of pride, it meant upholding the centuries-old traditions. Though it wasn’t just that. With Izira as the Resistance leader, she had to prove herself just as capable. Neither of these things mattered to Praxina who had worked for Gramorr for so long. No, what Praxina wanted was power. That was where she had to hit.

“You may know this,” she used her ‘lecture’ voice she often used on Iris to explain spells and magic, “but the bond between Knight and Princess is like a weapon. Used properly, it gives both users tremendous power. We share our magic and that gives us extra power boost. What you may not know is that if we fail to at least try to cooperate before the official ceremony - and even after it - both our magic will start to weaken.”

That got Praxina’s attention. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that Izira told me right now we are two vessels that, if not connected, will break and all our magic will eventually disappear. Not all Princesses have Knights, but those who do - we both need each other Praxina.” Talia offered her , her hand. “If we work together we can become even more powerful. If we don’t… well, you now know. So, truce?”

Praxina eyed Talia’s hand. She wagered the words - they could be a lie. She never heard about this other side of being a Knight. The princess could be trying and win her over. Iris was too good for this, Auriana wouldn’t even think about, but Talia… Still, more power was a tempting offer.

Finally, she slapped Talia’s hand away. “I will work with you but remember this -  _ we  _ are not  _ friends,” _ she stated firmly and walked out of her tent to join her brother in whatever tomfoolery he was participating in.

Talia watched her go and sighed, relieved. “Well, at least that’s settled…”

They didn’t have much time to actually bond after that, but they became less antagonistic towards each other. At least not openly, but even Mephisto noticed a little bit of effort from his sister. This was not the only odd thing he noticed, though. Whenever Marina appeared in the camp, Praxina would try to avoid the Oracle as much as possible, which didn’t escape Mephisto’s attention. He’s been wondering about it, but every time he tried to breach the subject Praxina would scoff and tell him to drop it. It was as if she was afraid of the Oracle but… that couldn’t be right. Praxina was hardly ever afraid of anything. 

“Mephisto, is everything alright?” he got woken up from his musings by Iris.

“Pshh! Of course, it is! Why wouldn’t it be?” He brushed her concerns off, but she didn’t buy his attitude.

“You know you can tell me if something is wrong, right? We’re supposed to be allies,” she reminded him and he sulked. 

Right, the whole allies thing. His skin still itched to cause mischief, sometimes he had thoughts of bringing this whole camp down with his sister and presenting the prisoners to Gramorr. It was a habit mostly. Part of him was really glad to be away from their master but… he used to be a villain just a couple of days ago and now… Who was he, really? Because he didn’t feel like a hero. 

“It’s just about Praxina, she somehow looks a bit freaked out about the Oracle, you know,” he finally admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

“Marina?” Iris turned her head toward the Oracle who was just visiting. Marina was currently making bad jokes at a group of unfortunate princesses. “Well, she  _ is _ the Oracle…,” Iris said slowly. “I'm not sure but I guess she’s a really big deal on Ephedia.”

Mephisto blinked. “You don’t know? … Wait, of course you don’t, though I thought that Talia or any other princess would tell you.”

“About what?”

“Well, about Oracles," he specified. "What do you know?”

Iris thought for a moment. “Well, Marina said the Crown and Oracle gems were given to the first Queen by the first Oracle, that she gives advice, and can see a bit into the future in a sense,” she counted all the info.

“Yeah, right. See, Gramorr wanted her because the Oracle made the gems. All Oracles are crazy powerful. If Gramorr could get his hands on Marina she could make more gems for him. Also, her magic is kiiiind of nuts,” he explained.

“Why?”

“It’s uh-,” he tried to find the right way to explain it. “I’m not sure myself but like we cast crystal spells right? It’s how our magic becomes solid. Oracles don’t do that. They don’t need spells, it’s like… they… are? magic? I guess?”

Iris nodded slowly. Maybe Marina showed Praxina something that scared her? It would explain a lot. “But Praxina is on our side now, I don’t think she has a reason to be afraid.”

Mephisto sighed. “True. I hope she realizes that. Especially when we have that ceremony to do; I don’t think that being afraid would help her or Talia.”

“Do you know anything about the ceremony?” Mephisto seemed to know more than she did, about this whole thing. Asking him wouldn’t hurt “I tried to ask others but they never took part in it.”

Mephisto shook his head. “I never was really interested in all that stuff.”

Iris sighed and nodded. They'd have to wait and see until the next day according to Marina. 

It arrived sooner than any of them wanted.

Right at daybreak, Marina had them gather in the middle of the camp. Just the five princesses, Praxina, Mephisto and of course Marina. Since Talia and Iris already had their knights assigned the Oracle asked them to stand aside. 

The whole ceremony looked so mystical to Iris, the slight cold of the morning and the light of the just rising sun, breaking through the tree leaves, filtering sunspots and dazzling eyes. Marina was dressed in an iridescent gown with a white veil flowing down her head to the ground. She was glowing with her magic as she summoned the orbs back; the two belonging to Talia and Iris circled above the heads of Praxina and Mephisto before returning to Marina. They hovered over her left hand, while in her right Marina had the orbs of Auriana. Lyna and Carissa.

The three waited with bated breath for the reveal.

“Princess of Volta, Princess of Calix, and Princess of Borealis. The decision has been cast,” Marina stated. “This year you will not receive a knight but you should remain vigilant until the next year.” 

The three sighed, Lyna and Auriana with disappointment, Carissa in relief. Marina smiled kindly at them and sent the three orbs to sink back into their respective princess.

“Now, Princess of Ephedia and Princess of Xeris, you and your knights shall come with me to finish the initiation properly.” The Oracle headed to the edge of the camp. What would happen next was not for the others to see.

Talia and Iris followed after Marina without a doubt, while Mephisto and Praxina hesitated for a moment, exchanging looks but eventually also joined. 

Marina led them to a much smaller clearing with a huge, old tree. There, under the tree, she stopped, spread her arms and the ground began to glow blue. Speckles of white light rose from the ground like fireflies, circling around them. 

“Iris and Mephisto, please step forward,” the Oracle ordered them reaching her hand out.

Iris glanced at Mephisto. He looked really unsure of the whole thing, feeling out of place, almost in pain. The dark magic was protesting each time the white speckle brushed over his clothes and skin. It was telling him to turn back and run. 

He looked to Iris, she smiled kindly at him offering her hand. When he reached for it, he was shaking but smiled with confidence. 

Together they approached the Oracle.

“Face each other,” she instructed, “and join your hands.” Then she turned to Talia and Praxina telling them to do the same. 

What happened next was hard to explain. Mephisto and Iris, Praxina and Talia - they were looking at each other and then the white magic of Marina became a mad swarm around them. Swirling too fast to follow.

“Don’t let go!” Talia shouted at Praxina when she looked at it all, terrified. 

Somehow she listened to Talia, holding onto her hands tighter. Mephisto didn’t need to be told that. He instinctively held onto Iris. And then, suddenly, everything imploded. All turned a blinding white, encompassing them. Neither of the teens could say if they were standing or floating. If they were still under the tree or maybe everywhere and nowhere. The only thing they were sure of was the hands they were holding. And the feeling that suddenly appeared. It was as if a piece of them, their magic or maybe soul, that was missing returned. A link formed and they could see through each other’s eyes. Or maybe the Oracle’s. They didn’t know. They just felt. 

Just like that, it ended. Everything fell back into colour. They all blinked, Praxina rubbing her eyes with her palm.

“What was that…?” Talia asked looking at the Oracle, her vision was slightly darker, distorted. “I feel…” she raised her hand to her heart and then looked to Praxina who was just as stumped.

“You have created a tangible connection between both of you,” Marina explained. “Now for the final touch, the Knights need their regalia. Mephisto, Praxina - I would like to have the pieces of jewellery you wear.”

The twins reluctantly handed over their headpieces. Marina closed her hands over them and a bright flash of light shot from between her fingers, then she handed them back. The black edges of the butterfly and barrette were now pure silver and shone in the light. 

“Your cues are very similar to those of your princesses,” she added. “Praxina - Knight of Xeris and Mephisto - Knight of Ephedia. Please try it out.”

Mephisto and Praxina took back their headpieces, staring at them doubtfully. It sounded a bit… redundant since they were not in disguise. 

“So we have to come up with an Earth look now?” Praxina asked slightly disgusted. 

“Ugh, why should we. I mean I'm already perfect,” Mephisto ran his hand through his hair flicking it a little. 

“Because you'll be working with us. And we work mostly on Earth.” Iris pointed out. 

Praxina rolled her eyes. “ _ Fine.”  _

She and Mephisto focused on concealing themselves. The difference between their magical selves was slight. Both twins went for more chestnut brown hair. Mephisto's clothes became a pair of fitting jeans and a white, long sleeve blouse with a snake climbing one of the arms. After a thought he added a studded, leather jacket, popping the collar. 

Praxina went surprisingly for something similar to her outfit from when she lost her memory. A shirt with a butterfly pattern, a pair of shorts and tights.

“Not bad,” Talia nodded at the choices. “Now, let's try for transformations.” She looked at Iris who was in her Earth look. 

Iris smiled sheepishly. It felt more natural to her to be in her Sunny Bay look, even if she felt freer in her Ephedian form. After all, she'd spend her whole life thinking she was human. 

She looked at the twins and reached for her amulet. “Okay, on my signal… Ready?” she waited for them to nod. “Here we go- Iris! Princess of Ephedia!” she cried out, her amulet sparkling to life and engulfing her in flash of light. At the cue, the twins shouted their lines. 

Red and green lights took over their forms. In Praxina's sphere, a swarm of butterflies swirled around her, the magic changing her outfit and hair. Mostly the colours - the black dress became blue, her black tights turned more transparent, matching her skin tone. The red accents remained the same. New additions were a helmet covering the top of her head with an eyeshield. Arm guards and gauntlets on her forearms and hands, shin guards on her legs. Her rapiers materialized in her hands and she finished in a pose. 

Mephisto smirked as his transformation whirled around him, flickering his fingers over his hair. Then a snake rose from the ground wrapping around him and bursting into smoke. Mephisto cut through it with his sword finishing the transformation. Like his sister, he had a helmet, gauntlets and shin guards and his shoes became plated. The cape was gone. His shirt remained the same. And his pants… 

“... my pants are pink,” he noted, in deep shock. 

Iris snickered. “Remember when you made fun of my hair?”

“MY PANTS ARE PINK!” he cried out traumatized. “IRIS CHANGE THEM!”

“I don't know how, sorry,” she said sincerely though she chuckled lightly at his distress. He was being so dramatic. 

Behind him, the remaining girls were trying not to laugh too loud. Even Marina, lacking the visual had a crooked smile on her face. 

“I can help with the colour but it still has to go somewhere,” Marina said and flickered her fingers. 

His trousers then turned back to black and pink strands of colour stuck to his armoury pieces as accents. Mephisto nearly tackled the Oracle thanking her. Overall, he thought he looked very good indeed. He skipped toward Praxina and started comparing.

“Hey, you also got an update,” Talia pointed at Iris’s chest. 

“Huh?” Iris looked down at her dress. She hadn't noticed before, but the heart on her dress now had a snake wrapped around it. 

“I have that on the gauntlets,” Mephisto said tapping the metal piece. 

Talia quickly did her transformation to see what had changed on her outfit. There wasn't much change but the yellow accents became red now. The diamond on her chest gained butterfly wings. 

Praxina glanced at her gauntlets and there it was as well. 

“You are one now,” Marina explained. “You bear each other's crests and colours. You're a team. You have a lot to learn - about each other and your new abilities. Your trials still await you on Earth.”

They all nodded. 

“Let us all return to the camp.” Marina clapped her hands and suddenly they all were back in the middle of the Resistance camp. But without the Oracle.

“What just…?” Iris looked around confused. “Where-?”

“IRIS! TALIA!” Auriana tackled her friends with a hug, jumping into their arms. “You’re back! Wow! The twins look great! Nice outfits guys!”

Mephisto grinned widely, giving her a double thumbs up. Praxina flicked her hair and turned her head away snobbishly.

“Yeah, glad to see you again Auriana,” Talia patted her back. “Do you know where I’ll find Izira? I think it’s time we got back to Earth.”

“What about Marina?” Auriana looked around not finding the Oracle anywhere.

Talia shrugged - who knew where the had Oracle gone. It was better not to inquire.

“I have a feeling we'll see her again,” Iris smiled, looking back to the edge of the forest. “Soon. Very soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Read by followmetoyourdoom who as always continues to be an amazing help.
> 
> I am glad people like this story. Please consider leaving a comment to let me know if you liked it. Sorry, it's a bit late - the multishipping week ate a lot of my attention XD. Cheers!


	6. Shadow Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Praxina and Mephisto spend their first day on Earth as Knights. There are some surprises waiting for both of them.

The return to Earth was heartbreaking. Carissa and Lyna decided to stay behind with Izira. There was no denying that Gramorr was still a threat, but with Mephisto and Praxina at their side, it would definitely take some time for him to find new henchmen and take any sort of action. It would give Iris and her friends a breather. 

Now that Iris and Talia had Mephisto and Praxina, they didn’t need extra help while resistance could use some. Of course, if Iris ever needed them, Carissa and Lyna could be summoned for help.

There were hugs and tears between the princesses, while the twins stood off to the side. They had no place in these goodbyes. Then Carissa approached them and jokingly punched Mephisto in the shoulder. 

“Take care of them,” she told the twins. “I knew you weren't as evil as you pretended to be.” Mephisto laughed awkwardly then rubbed his arm. Gosh, she was strong. 

Lyna gifted the five of them with her favourite tea. “For good luck!” she told Iris. 

Finally, Izira cast the portal spell. “We'll see each other soon,” she said to Talia, hugging her younger sister and then turned to Praxina. “I entrust her to you. I hope you two can be stronger together.”

Praxina blushed, not used to being spoken to like that. 

With that they went back to Earth, landing on the pier outside Aunt Ellen's house. It was actually night time on Earth. They all detransformed, taking on their earthly guises. Iris checked her phone and realized how late it was -Aunt Ellen must have been worried sick!

“Okay guys,” she turned to the twins. “I think we can get you to stay here for the night but tomorrow we'll show you Lyna and Carissa’s old apartment. They said it was okay for you to have it.”

The twins nodded. Praxina grimaced at the thought of living somewhere previously occupied by two of the princesses, but they really couldn’t afford to be picky. It was better than a cave.

“C’mon now. I’m sure Aunt Ellen is worried about us,” Iris waved her hand gesturing for everyone to follow her into the house.

The twins stopped just outside the barrier. They remembered the last time they'd tried to get in there. It wasn’t a fond memory. Auriana looked over her shoulder and smiled. She stretched her hands through the barrier and grabbed each of theirs hand and pulled them inside. The twins yelped, startled and fully expecting to be zapped. 

Praxina caught on first and cleared her throat, pretending she knew it would work. Mephisto blinked confused and then grinned happily. He looked at his sister and she rolled her eyes.

“Come on and stop goofing around,” she flicked her hair and went to walk next to Talia - next to her Princess. The title still seemed strange to Praxina.

Mephisto giggled to himself and skipped after Iris. “So what are we going to do now? Training? Battle tactics? Get more Oracle Gems?” he shot the questions at her with the excitement of a five-year-old.

“Sleep is on the agenda,” Iris chuckled in reply. “We've had a rather long day after all.”

Mephisto hummed, rather disappointed with that. He didn’t think he would be able to sleep that night. Praxina hmphed. 

“Iris is right, we’re all a bit buzzed up after the ceremony, it’s better if we just let ourselves cool down a bit,” Talia added.

“Besides we can still have a fun sleepover!” Auriana added skipping up the stairs. “I know all the fun ghost stories!”

Mephisto shuddered at that. “Uh, no thank you.” 

“He’s afraid of ghost,” Praxina informed the princesses with a smirk on her lips. 

“No, I'm not!” Mephisto protested. His voice got strangely high pitched at the end. 

The girls giggled as Iris opened the back door to the house. Immediately they were met with a very worried Aunt Ellen.

“Iris!” she shot up in her seat and wrapped her arms around the girl. “Where have you been! I’ve been worried sick!”

“It’s okay Aunt Ellen, I’ll explain it all soon,” she hugged the woman back. “I would like to introduce you to our new friends - Mephisto and Praxina.” Iris turned around and gestured to the twins who were looking around a bit uncertain. This was the first time they'd been in that house without any hidden motive. 

Ellen looked at Iris a bit surprised. The girl knew where that was coming from but she squeezed the woman’s arm and nodded. 

“Well… it’s nice to meet you two! Are you also exchange students?” Ellen put a smile on her face, greeting the duo.

“Yes, they are!” Auriana quickly threw in before either of the twins could reply. Talia smiled a bit stiffly. 

“We were wondering if they could stay the night. Tomorrow morning we’re taking them to a flat they will be living at,” Iris explained.

“Oh, sure!” Ellen smiled and nodded. 

“We could put Praxina with Auriana and Mephisto in the spare room,” Iris suggested.

“Excellent idea. Now please everyone sit down. Talia, there are some snacks in the fridge if you are hungry,” Ellen instructed. “Iris, come help me get extra pillows.”

The two princesses nodded and Iris left with Ellen as Auriana pushed a rather flummoxed Praxina and Mephisto to the couch. 

“So do you want to explain what happened?” Ellira asked as the two were in the laundry room grabbing spare blankets.

“Mephisto is my knight, Praxina’s Talia’s,” Iris replied holding the sheets. “Marina did the initiation ritual while we were still on Ephedia. It was a bit scary,” she admitted with a small chuckle.

“Oh my, I’m so proud of you,” Ellira hugged Iris tightly. “But honestly, that’s… surprising given that these two used to be your enemies.”

“I know, it was quite the shock to us too,” Iris leaned into the hug. 

“How do you feel?” Ellira pulled back and gave her a searching look.

“Strange? I think. I feel like there’s… something else in my heart and it’s odd,” Iris dropped her eyes, touching her chest. 

“You’ll be fine,” Ellira smiled at her squeezing her shoulder. “This is exactly how it felt after your mother and I’s initiation. By the time of the final joining, it will feel natural. Like it was always supposed to be there.”

“I hope so…” Iris didn't look so sure. “Do you think you, I mean ‘the mysterious Ephedian’ could help us train?” 

“I don't know Iris. You know my oath.”

“I know, but you'd be wearing a mask right? It would help us so much,” Iris made a pleading face and Ellira chuckled. 

“Alright, alright. How could I say no to that face.” She stroked the girl's hair. 

“Yay!” Iris grinned. Score! 

They first set the room up for Mephisto since it was the old staff room right next to the laundry room. Then they went upstairs and set up a cot for Praxina in Auriana’s spacious room. Once that was done they went back downstairs to tell the twins everything was ready. 

“Hey, guys if you want t-” Iris paused as she watched Mephisto and Praxina fight over the remote on the couch.

Mephisto was basically laying down with Praxina on top of him. His palm pushing her face away, his other arm stretched far above his head while his sister was trying to reach the remote.

“It’s my turn!” Praxina was hissing.

“No! I like this show! You can watch later!” he protested.

“What is going on?” Iris walked up to Talia and Auriana.

“Mephisto started watching America’s Top Model and Praxina wanted to see a program about the deadliest animals on Earth.They’ve been like this for like 2 minutes or so,” Talia informed her, flipping a page in a science magazine.

Meanwhile, Auriana was watching them, amused. “It reminds me of fights I had with my siblings! There was usually mud involved, though.”

“Okay then,” Iris sighed. “Better break them up before they break something.” As she finished there was a loud thud behind them and joined a chorus of pained voices. “Or themselves,” she added before quickly approaching the twins. “Guys, your rooms are ready!”

That got the attention of the bickering duo. They scrambled up to their feet, Praxina not missing the occasion to elbow her brother in the stomach. He oomphed and glared at her, plotting revenge for later.

“Thanks, Your Royalness, but shouldn't it be us to do that?” Mephisto asked perplexed. 

“Nah,” Auriana replied to him instead of Iris. “You’re kind of like guests right now. It’s fine. Besides you know how Iris likes to help.”

“What she said,” Iris agreed with a chuckle. “Auriana and Talia will show Praxina upstairs, I’ll take you to your room and show you the bathroom.”

He nodded and followed her out of the room and through the laundry room into the storage slash guest bedroom. 

“Sorry the access is kind of weird,” she explained. “Aunt Ellen said it's because this used to be a maid’s room for when the house was first built.”

“It’s fine,” Mephisto replied looking around a bit absent-minded. The room was pretty bare: white walls, single bed and shelves with boxes and jars. 

It was a bit more than he used to have a couple of days ago. He took off his leather jacket and folded it on the bed. “It’s definitely better than a cave. Less damp and windy.”

“You used to live in a cave?” The expression on Iris' face was somewhere between shock and compassion, though he read it more like a pity. 

“Yeah, it wasn't like we had much choice here,” he shrugged. “I bet it was what made Prax cranky all the time,” he cracked a joke trying to somehow change the topic. 

Iris nodded. “Maybe her mood will improve now?” 

“Doubt it. It's Praxina we’re talking about,” he smirked and she rolled her eyes then shoved him playfully. 

“You joke but I know how you two care for each other.”

“Eh.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Can't prove it.”

Iris chuckled. “The bathroom is upstairs. I’ll show you,” she said gesturing to the door. 

Mephisto nodded and followed her now up the stairs. “There’s the bathroom,” she gestured in the direction of the door and saw Talia leave her bedroom. “Hey Talia, how’s Praxina?”

“She’s in there,” Talia pointed at the bathroom. “I lend her some of my pyjamas to sleep in and sent her in first.” 

As the girls talked Mephisto was still looking around curiously. This was the first time he'd been upstairs. 

“The middle room is Talia’s,” Iris informed him. “The last one over there is Auriana’s and mine is over here,” she pointed to the first door slightly behind them. 

He nodded. 

“If you need anything, let me know.” She touched his arm and smiled. “Tomorrow we need to be at an event. I guess it's lucky we got here today. If you and Praxina want, you could join us?”

“Sure that'd be awesome,” he grinned. Seeing Lolirock in action on the scene was always great for him. Not so much for Praxina. Another perk of teaming up jumped on his list - seeing his favourite band behind the scenes. 

“Great!” she chuckled happily. This was going to work out. She was sure of it. 

Later that night Mephisto was laying on the bed in the guest room. The whole set up was a definite improvement from sleeping on the floor but somehow he couldn't fall asleep. He was just staring at the ceiling his hands folded behind his head. 

It wasn't the first time he couldn't sleep. At the camp too. There was just so much going on. Also that second presence in his chest… It was faint but new and definitely belonged to Iris. 

It was weird. Very weird. Part of him was in constant state of disgust at how good and nice it felt. Another part was welcoming it. Like it was supposed to be there. He couldn't decide if he liked that or wanted to get rid of it. 

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. A very annoyed knock on the door. Must be Praxina. Mephisto lifted himself up on his elbows but he did not manage to say anything when the door swung open and his sister just marched in. 

Typical Praxina. 

“We need to talk,” she announced crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Wow now you wanna talk, great,” he said without any sort of enthusiasm. “Fine, talk.” he sat up in his bed also crossing his arms and leaned on the wall. 

“Ugh! Don't make it difficult. You can't tell me you're fine with-” she gestured around, “all this.”

“What do you mean?” he arched an eyebrow. 

Praxina huffed and closed the door. “Working with princesses,” she sat on the bed next to him. “It all is just so weird.”

Mephisto shrugged. “I don't think we have much choice now. I mean we're already past the initiation right?”

“Yes, and the prospect of more power is very enticing but-”

“Why does there always have to be a but,” Mephisto sighed. 

“But,” Praxina ignored him. “I really want to know if we can get out of this situation. We most likely are going to have full access to the library. We could snatch some books, find some spells to break off the connection, double cross the princesses, and bring them to Gramorr. We can throw in the Ephedian and Zanavian's books of Spells.”

Mephisto couldn't believe his sister was still onto this idea. Though it did sound interesting. “We could also deliver the Oracle too,” he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “If she shows up.”

“With all these ‘gifts’ Gramorr would greet us with honours!” she chuckled. 

“Yeah, though there's one problem,” he said and she frowned. 

“What problem?” 

“Me, I'm not in,” he said. 

“What? Why?!” 

“Gee I don't know. Let's see. You're not in a crystal prison anymore for start,” he pointed out. “They kept their promise. We’re here still together Prax. If this means I have to work with them sis, then so be it.” He put his hand on her shoulder. 

“Ugh, you were always too good to be evil,” she rolled her eyes but her usual scowl softened a bit. It wasn't a smile but it was a start. 

He grinned knowing he had won at least this time. 

“But this thing still feels weird,” she pointed out touching her heart. 

“Yeah, tell me about it,” he grunted looking down. They sat in silence trying to process everything but there really wasn't anything left to say. 

“I better go before they question my absence. ” Praxina stood up. “We should get some sleep. We must be ready for whatever the princesses are going to throw at us.”

“Yeah, night sis,” Mephisto stretched finally feeling some weariness settling in his bones. 

She left and to Mephisto’s annoyance didn't close the door behind herself. Family. Seriously. 

Next day Iris woke up to some chatter outside of her room. Reluctantly she left her bed to see what it was. Pulling on her nightgown she opened the doors to see an annoyed Talia and a concerned Auriana. 

“What's going on?” Iris asked Auriana while Talia pounded on the bathroom door. 

“Mephisto is occupying the bathroom,” Auriana simply said. 

“Open up already!” Talia shouted. 

“Five minutes!” came Mephisto’s voice from the other side. 

“You said that 10 minutes ago!” the Xerin princess huffed. 

“Is he in there?” Iris almost jumped out of her skin when Praxina said that all of a sudden. 

“Yeah, we can't get him to leave!” Talia gritted her teeth. 

“Amateurs,” Praxina rolled her eyes and teleported herself inside the bathroom. 

Suddenly there was a high pitched shriek, the doors opened and Mephisto was promptly kicked out, wearing a towel around his hips and over his hair. 

“Hey! My clothes!” he yelled holding the edges of the towel. 

Praxina threw them out, hitting him in the face, and then slammed the doors. 

Mephisto huffed angrily, gathering his clothes in his arms. He turned around, saw the girls, squeaked suddenly aware of his state of undress, and teleported to his room. 

Iris blinked, feeling a slight flush on her face.

“Well, at least he’s out…” Talia said slowly and the other two girls nodded. 

After breakfast, the girls - together with the twins - got into Aunt Ellen's car. 

“Humans really travel with these… vehicles?” Praxina frowned squished in the back seat between her brother and Talia. 

“Yes,” Talia answered simply. 

“They are really fun!” Auriana enthused. 

“Hmm,” Mephisto, like his sister, remained sceptical. Flying was much faster. 

“Everyone got their seat belts on?” Ellen asked, looking in the back mirror. 

The twins watched, bewildered when the princesses pulled straps of materials from behind them and snapped them into locks. They looked around for the same straps for themselves. 

“What is the purpose of these devices?” Mephisto asked once he found one. 

“They are supposed to keep you safe in case of an accident,” Iris explained looking back from the front seat. 

“Mephisto that's my seat belt thing!” Praxina announced reaching for it. 

“No! I got it first, get your own,” he guarded it with his arm. 

“I can't! Your butt is all over it!” she hissed trying to push him out of the way. 

Mephisto retaliated by pushing her face away right into Talia, who looked like she was about to murder both of them. “Okay!” she shouted and spoke quickly. “Mephisto that  _ is _ your seat belt. Praxina, your seat belt," she handed it to her, rather forcefully, "now fasten it up OR I WILL!” She crossed her arms over her chest, annoyance rolling off of her in waves. 

The twins blinked. “Wow…” Mephisto said impressed. 

Praxina hmphed and finally put the seat belt around herself. Aunt Ellen watched them with raised eyebrows. These two were definitely something. 

The car started and they were on their way. The event was mostly promotional for the band. First, they were going to have a photoshoot for a local entertainment magazine with an interview and then they were going to play a short concert for a charity event. 

The twins watched the girls as they started posing for the shoot. Mephisto yawned and snatched a sandwich from the table. 

“We just ate breakfast like an hour ago,” Praxina reminded him.

“So?” he asked with his mouth full and she groaned pinching the bridge of her nose. 

The shoot went on. Lolirock posed for group shots, slowly moulding into individual shots for each girl. At the same time, the girls had to answer some questions. Aunt Ellen was standing close by, monitoring the reporter in case of some difficult or inappropriate questions. 

“This really isn't that much different from before,” Mephisto said pulling himself a chair up. “So far.”

“What are we even supposed to do here?” Praxina sat down with a huff, arms and legs crossed. “We should be training not doing this!” she gestured toward Auriana who was posing with a huge teddy bear. 

“You didn't have to come you know?” he pointed out to which she shrugged. 

“I might as well watch what these infernal princesses are up to,” she replied. Not like she was worried about him or anything. 

“Uh-huh,” Mephisto said, not convinced. 

In total, they spent almost five hours at the shoot. The twins managed to fall asleep in their chairs. They nearly jumped out of their skins when Iris went to wake them up. 

“Yes, Your Darkest Darkness!?” Mephisto instantly stood up straight, saluting. 

Praxina, although alarmed, just groaned rubbing her stiff neck. Then she slapped Mephisto’s back. “It’s just Iris you idiot.”

Iris raised her eyebrow at them. “We’re going to the concert now,” she told them. “I and the girls need to change, so why don’t you go with aunt Ellen and wait by the car?”

The twins nodded, with Mephisto saluting her a little, and they left the studio. They waited as instructed by the car with Ellen who tried to indulge them in a friendly chat. Praxina just shrugged, while Mephisto happily engaged in a conversation. He had to dodge a couple of difficult questions and once Praxina had to stomp on his foot for almost spilling something that was definitely not for human ears.

The concert area had way more people than the photoshoot place. It was something Mephisto was used to since he attended most of the Lolirock concerts. His sister, on the other hand, felt tense with the crowd around her. 

“If you want to, you can stay backstage,” Auriana noticed her discomfort and offered an alternative. To that Praxina scoffed waving her off. This was not the time to show weakness. 

“I’ll be fine.”

“Auriana!” Talia called the Voltan princess. 

With a last concerned look, Auriana skipped to join her bandmates leaving Praxina alone. 

Not having anything else to do she went ahead to mingle amongst the humans, but away from the concert area. 

She found a quiet corner to watch everything and everyone. And to think. It was something she's been doing a lot recently. 

Being evil was all she knew. It was how they - she and her brother - had survived all these years. Gramorr had found them, taught them, promised them glory and power. He was a demanding teacher; cruel but he saw talent in them. Mostly her - Praxina was his favourite, with her high drive and ambition. That's how it had started, a way to never be hungry or cold again. To make sure Mephisto survived… When had it changed into an overwhelming hunger for power and control? 

Mephisto hardly fit in that world. At least at first. Well, he still had his moments. Praxina thought back to numerous situations on Earth when Mephisto couldn't help himself from helping random people. Like that family in the forest who'd asked him to take their picture. Stupid brother. That was why Gramorr always punished him the hardest. 

The smile that somehow appeared in the corner of her mouth dropped. Those weren't the moments she recalled as the best. She'd learned to read them as a reminder to be the best. That her brother was weaker and she had to be the stronger sibling. To prove herself as the more wicked one. 

And now the princesses… No, the Oracle was giving them another choice. Another chance. Years and years of being evil were protesting inside her. The image of Gramorr and his punishment stood before her eyes. She could still feel the sharp as a knife and cold as ice feel of black crystal on her skin. Did she really wanted to go back? 

“Dima for your thoughts.”

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice, ripping her away from her mind. 

Praxina looked behind her and furrowed her brows. Dima was an Ephedian currency. She eyed the guy who was leaning over a tree lazily with suspicion. 

“My thoughts are none of your business,” she barked back clearly not in a mood for fools. Whatever his deal was. 

“Aww, cold~” he strode to her. “Truly an Ice Queen,” he joked. “Would be a pity to lose that to the good side.”

Instantly Praxina went on high alert jumping up and away from him. She readied a small magical circle not planning on playing games. Was he one of Gramorr’s spares? Did he come for her and her brother? Suddenly she noticed another thing - the people around them weren’t moving. The fountain not so far from there seemed frozen. This was not good.

“Relaaax, I’m here with a simple proposition,” the guy said, completely laid back, watching his nails. 

“Who are you? Introduce yourself!” she demanded. 

“Richard, but you can call me Dick,” he replied smugly and Praxina furrowed her brows.

“How do you get Dick out of Richard?” she asked and he grinned widely.

“You ask me nicely~” he purred and Praxina, as she realized the joke there, felt her face go red.

“Ugh! I don’t have to listen to this!” she aimed the circle at him. “Atero-”

“Wait,” Ricky stopped her. “Like I said I have a deal for you. And I am not working with Gramorr.”

She rolled her eyes. Ugh, a freelancer. Even worse. “Ate-”

“Do you know about The Great Sorceress Maya of the Northern Reaches,” he said and immediately she stopped, narrowing her eyes at him. 

“What about her?” she asked suspiciously. 

“I work for her and she would love to have you on  _ our  _ side,” Ricky bowed gesturing his hand to the side as if inviting her in. 

Praxina eyed him carefully, still not letting her guard down. “What’s in this for me?”

“I mean,” Ricky gestured to the frozen crowds. “Look around you. I have learned a lot from her, don’t you think?”

It was true, stopping time was quite the feat. Even she and Mephisto couldn’t do it, she wasn’t sure Gramorr could do it. Time manipulation was a speciality of Maya's though. 

Praxina hesitated. She remembered what Talia said about two vessels - Princess and her Knight. “What about the-”

“Magical dependence?” Ricky smirked. “I wouldn’t be offering something that couldn’t be fixed, now would I?” He sighed. “Look, think about what I said, sweetness,” he put his hand on her shoulder. “I’ll find you when you’ll have your answer.”

Just like that he teleported away and time moved on, or to be precise the mall caught up with it. People suddenly were tripping and bumping into each other, plates in the restaurant clattering, trolleys colliding. Praxina once more stood in the middle of the busy crowd, feeling very, very lost. 

“Hey Prax, you okay?” Mephisto suddenly appeared next to her making her jump a little. 

“Yeah, I'm fine Mephisto. Don't you have a princess to fawn over?” She huffed, quickly covering her distress up. 

“Ew, I don't fawn,” he rolled his eyes. “Here, got you a burger.”

He handed her the steaming sandwich. She snatched it from him and bit angrily into it. Too many people were telling her what to do recently. 

Richard walked through the portal back into Maya’s castle. He had a skip in his step and was humming. 

“I take it went well,” Maya asked from her spot in the middle of the room. She was conjuring something. Up above her head were spheres of magic in different colours, tainted with black crystals; the sorceress was levitating a piece of metal between them. 

Someone who didn't know her would say she was doing it effortlessly but Ricky could easily recognize the strain in her arms and cold, hard focus in her eyes. 

“Yup, the bait has been thrown,” he said tossing two lacrimas in the air. One for time manipulation, the other for transport between Earth and Ephedia. “We just have to wait for the fish to catch it.”

“Excellent,” Maya said, and then a violent lightning bolt shot from among the spheres right under Ricky’s feet. 

He yelped. “Watch it!” 

Back on Earth, after the concert ended, aunt Ellen drove everyone back home. The Lolirock girls were exhausted after their busy day. The twins not so much. 

“So, we followed you around,” Praxina said, watching the princesses collapse onto a sofa. “Now, when do we start our training?” 

Talia raised her head from the spot she was half laying on. “Later, give us a minute.”

“Actually,” Iris looked at the twins. “You two should go to the library right now. There's someone waiting for you.”

Praxina and Mephisto exchanged looks. “Who?” He asked. 

“I’ll… show you.” Iris stood up with only a minor whine, followed by confused stares of Auriana and Talia. 

“I’ll be right back,” Iris told her friends winking at them playfully. 

Then she led the twins into the library. Mephisto was a bit wary crossing through. He remembered the last time he'd tried and he really preferred his nose unbroken. 

Finally, all three were in the library and Iris gestured above to the training area. The twins looked up and squinted. There was someone up there. It looked like… 

“Oooh, Klatznik,” Mephisto cursed. 

Ellira jumped down with a cheeky smile. “So, are you two ready for some knightly training?”

Mephisto gulped. “We’re dead.”

“Have fuuuun~,” Iris waved at them and left. She had some relaxing to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop, new Year, new update! Beta Read by followmetoyourdoom who is the best girlfriend ever. Let me know what you think! I love reading your comments. And if you want to talk to me you can find me on [ my tumblr ](http://margoteve.tumblr.com)


End file.
